


Paying in Blood

by xxlilmusicxx



Series: Garden of Eve [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Incest, Masochism, Multi, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Reverse Harem, Sadism, Sibling Incest, mature scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlilmusicxx/pseuds/xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Yui Komori is sent to the Sakamaki household, and meets the brothers. But what if there was another sibling in the mix? Akira Sakamaki was the third eldest child, and appeared much less unstable compared to her brothers at first glance. Then again, appearances were very deceiving.***Cross posted from FF.net***
Relationships: Komori Yui & Sakamaki Akira, Original Female Character(s)/Sakamaki Brothers, Sakamaki Akira/Sakamaki Brothers, Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Akira, Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Sakamaki Akira, Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Sakamaki Akira, Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Sakamaki Akira, Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Sakamaki Akira, Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Sakamaki Akira
Series: Garden of Eve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Okay, so I've had this AO3 account for a long time now, but have never really thought to cross-post any of my stories on this as I've had them on FF.net for much longer. This story has been in the works since 2016, and I've recently gone back to writing, so I thought, why not?
> 
> For those who are interested, all my works are up on FF.net, under the same username.  
> Other stories in the works include:  
> *Riddle Me This (Harry Potter)  
> *Behind Those Emerald Eyes (Harry Potter)  
> *His Witch, Trouble (Harry Potter & Kuroshitsuji)  
> *Blood Of My Enemy (Harry Potter)
> 
> I will be cross-posting more of these stories on the archive soon! Now without further ado, please enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

_My daughter,_

_We have a guest arriving from the church. Her name is Yui Komori, and she will be staying with you and your brothers from now on. I expect that she will be treated with the utmost respect; and remember that none of you are allowed to kill her, or there shall be severe consequences._

_Your father,_

_KarlHeinz_

The dark-haired female hummed in curiosity, propping an elbow on the arm of the plush seat, and rested her head resting on her knuckles, bright blue eyes scanning through the letter in her hand.

Another one. There was another bride coming, and she doubted that this girl would differ from the rest of those hopeless women who have been trapped and killed in the mansion. Many have tried—to understand them, and to make the best of their situation—and failed quite spectacularly. Some tried conning them, attempting to get themselves married to one of the undoubtedly good-looking boys of the family in hopes of inheriting money and prestige, and paid with their lives. She refused to have any of her brothers become someone's boy-toy. If anything, those foolish girls were her brothers' toys.

The Sakamakis were a messed up family. They were sadistic and cruel—as a result of their mothers' harsh upbringing—and their unpredictable mood swings were enough to drive anyone up the wall and over a cliff.

Akira Sakamaki wasn't like her brothers, at least, not all the time.

"How troublesome," she spoke, her soft whisper drifting through the humongous library.

"So it was… that man, again?" Akira dragged her gaze to her eldest brother, who was slumped against one of the bookshelves with his earphones on, similar blue eyes meeting her own lazily. "What did he want?"

"We'll have a guest staying with us, and you all need to mind your manners." She told him, yet the older boy didn't seem the least bit interested, "And he said not to kill her."

"Another bride?" He murmured, "What a pain,"

"Indeed it is. However, we can do little about the arrangement." said Akira, as she set aside the letter on a nearby table, and stood from her seat.

Shuu didn't react as she approached him, his eyelids fluttering shut, and Akira barely flinched when he yanked her by her arm and pulled her on top of him. She responded by nuzzling her face to his neck, lips trailing the expanse of skin, and Shu's arms encircled her waist.

"You're not bothered?" Shuu asked, then letting out a soft groan as Akira's fangs lightly grazed his neck.

"Oh, I am. But like always, I don't really have much of a choice. Besides, I want to see how this plays out." she murmured, before her fangs pierced his skin. Shuu's arms tightened around her, another groan escaping him. Akira let out a pleased hum when she pulled away, and lapped at the wound.

She moved to stand, but Shuu's arms refused to budge, and his grip tightened to keep her still. She knew her brother had fallen asleep seconds after when his features softened, and his body stilled completely. Akira's lips curved slightly, and she laid her head on Shuu's chest. " _Onii-san_ , honestly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Onii-san - older brother
> 
> ~Cassandra


	2. Welcome to the Sakamaki’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

The skies darkened and thunder rolled, droplets of rain began to fall, a steady downpour setting in. A petite girl with platinum blonde hair and pink eyes walked up the cobblestone path, and glanced at the sky.

"It's raining." she said to herself. Lightning flashed, and the girl gasped before rushing towards the front doors. She glanced around the mansion grounds one more time, and knocked. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire house. "Excuse me…" she called, and reeled back in shock as the door opened on its own.

* * *

In the library, the female Sakamaki paused in her reading as she felt the disturbance practically thrumming in the air. A small smirk played on her lips, and her eyes were alight with mischief. "Let the game commence…"

* * *

**_The clock struck one._ **

* * *

The door creaked open as the blonde girl hesitantly stepped inside. "Excuse me, is anyone home?" she called again, and was greeted by silence. "That's funny. Maybe they weren't told I was coming today."

As luxurious as the mansion seemed on the outside, the interior looked just as fancy, only the atmosphere was much less welcoming. The dark room was merely illuminated by a couple of candles on either end of the large staircase, and the grand chandelier hanging overhead.

Walking further inside, the blonde started peering around the room, "Hello?" Her gaze finally stopped on a figure laying on a green, wooden-rimmed couch a few feet away. She hurried over to him, not noticing the lack of indications of breathing as she approached.

The boy had red hair, and his entire complexion was pale. He wore a uniform consisting of a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and a black blazer over it, a red tie looped sloppily around his neck; he had on a pair of black pants with one pant leg rolled up to just below his knee, a brown belt fitted over his hips, and he wore a pair of red and black sneakers.

"Um… excuse me?" she placed her hand over the boy's, which was resting on his stomach, and flinched at how cold his skin was. She laid her head on his chest, checking for a heartbeat, and gasped when she found none. "He has no pulse!" she cried, and scrambled for her pink cellphone to call an ambulance, only to have it snatched away from her.

"Damn, you're noisy." The boy grouched as he slowly sat up on the couch, glaring at the girl was startling green eyes, "This isn't your house, so be quiet."

"Y-You're alive?" the blonde girl stammered.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?" the boy snapped.

"But… your heart stopped…" the girl attempted to move away, but the boy pulled her down, pinning her beneath him on the couch, "W-What?"

"You already know the answer to that." He said with a malicious grin on his face, "I'm about to take you." He leaned down and licked up her neck, his grin growing wider as the girl trembled. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, ready to sink into her flesh.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?"

The redhead, Ayato, made a small, irritated noise, "Damn, not you, Reiji."

The second boy had black hair, with dark red eyes framed by a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His uniform was tidier in comparison to Ayato's. He wore a black dress shirt, followed by a red vest with brass colored buttons, and a neatly tied cravat around his neck. He also wore a pair of black pants and black dress shoes, topped off with a black chaquet, a pair of white gloves.

"This is the entrance hall, and a place meant to be used to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." The second boy, Reiji, said.

"How dull." Ayato commented, finally pulling away from the poor girl, who immediately rushed to Reiji.

"Please help me!" the girl pleaded to him.

Reiji glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "And you are?"

"I'm Yui Komori. My father said I was supposed to live here." The girl, Yui, said in a rush.

"I've heard nothing about the sort." Reji told her, before turning to Ayato, "Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato snapped back at him, and turned to Yui, "You never said anything about that, _chichinashi_."

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere! Wait…" Yui paused, "Did you say 'pancake'? Are you talking about me?"

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid." Ayato mocked her, "You're as flat as a pancake."

"Strange… I wasn't informed of this." Reiji pondered, making Yui turn to him, "We shouldn't talk here. Come this way." With that, he walked out the room, Yui trailing behind him in fear of being left alone with Ayato.

They settled in the drawing room. It was quite large, and held a dark blue love seat and a couple of armchairs. The floor was carpeted, and there was a set of green staircases that lead to the upper floors of the mansion. Ayato took place in one of the armchairs, Yui settled in the loveseat, and Reiji stood in front of them.

"Now, in the interest of formality, please tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house." Said Reiji.

Before she was given the chance to reply, Yui's sentence was cut short as another boy arrived in the drawing room. "What have we here~?" said the boy leaning on the staircase, "Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?"

He, like the two other males, wore a uniform of sorts. He had similar hair to Ayato's but longer, and the same stunning green eyes. He wore a long, white dress shirt and a pair of loose, black capris. He also had on a pair of black tennis shoes, a black jacket with a fur-trimmed hood, along with a loose tie and a black fedora.

The next second, he reappeared beside Yui, and licked her cheek. She yelped in surprise, and the boy gave a hum of satisfaction, "You smell so nice and sweet~."

"Let me have a taste." Came another voice, followed by a lick to her other cheek. Behind the couch was a purple haired boy holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. He had on a white dress shirt with a ruffled collar, followed by a red vest, a pair of black capris and matching knee-high socks, and brown dress shoes. His black blazer also hung off his right shoulder. "You're right. She is sweet."

"Now you two, don't you think this behavior is a bit impolite towards a girl you've just met?" said Reiji, his tone clearly disapproving.

"Knock it off, you two!" Ayato snapped at the newcomers, " _Ore-sama_ saw her first. _Ore-sama_ is going to be her first everything."

"Lame." Another voice echoed in the room, "I'm sick of you calling yourself _Ore-sama_."

Ayato stood from his chair with a snarl, "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

"Over here." This boy had white hair, and bright red eyes glared furiously at Yui. He wore the same thing as the rest. His black shirt was ripped at the bottom, and his blazer was rolled up to his elbows; he also had on a pair of black pants and white buckled boots, and a key dangled around his neck.

"I thought it smelled like human in here. So it was you." He remarked snidely, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"How did you get in so quietly?" Yui asked him.

"You will answer _my_ question first!" Subaru yelled, smashing his fist into the wall next to him, leaving a large crater in its wake.

Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose, annoyance plastered on his features, "Has anyone been told about this lady coming to live with us?"

Ayato flunked back onto his seat as everyone settled down.

Yui stood, "Excuse me. I think this all some kind of misunderstanding, so I'll be leaving now!"

She barely made it a few paces before Reiji stopped her, "Just a moment! I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

Yui glanced at him helplessly, "B-But..."

"Are you the woman he mentioned?"

A boy with strawberry blonde hair laid on the couch further away from the group. He wore a beige sweater over his carelessly buttoned dress shirt, his blazer merely draped over his shoulders, black pants, and brown dress shoes. Around his neck was a music player, with his earphones in his ears.

"Shuu, do you know anything about this?" Ayato demanded.

"Maybe." Shuu replied, but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Don't 'maybe' me." The purple haired boy snapped, "I would like an explanation!"

"That guy," Shuu said, "He contacted Akira the other day. He said that we'll be having a guest from the church, so treat her with respect."

"Eh?" Ayato raised an eyebrow at this, "Are you telling me that pancake is the prospective bride?"

"More like a sacrifice than a bride," mused the other identical redhead.

"Now, now, you heard him. She should be treated with respect." A soft voice bounced off the walls of the room, followed by light footsteps. Some of the brothers straightened up, and Shuu opened his bright blue eyes. Yui perked up at this. Whoever this person was, they sounded different from the occupants of the room. Maybe they could help her.

"Yui Komori, was it?" All eyes turned to the girl that descended from the staircase. She had long dark hair with straight cut bangs, her azure eyes regarding Yui politely. The first two buttons of her white blouse were undone, and she had on a black knee-length skirt lined with ruffles and a black blazer, as well as pair of black knee-high socks and Mary Jane's, and a black velvet choker around her neck.

She walked towards the blonde, her lips curled up into a slight smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I do hope my brothers did nothing… unbecoming. Father did give orders to not kill you after all."

The redhead with the fedora looked at her, "Really, Aki-chan~?" To which Akira nodded at before moving towards the empty space on the loveseat, and the redhead wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "That means we're going to have a verrry long relationship with her~" He teased, and nearly pouted when Akira didn't react.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji stated as he turned to the timid female. "That is the eldest son, Shuu." He gestured to the sleeping blonde on the couch.

"I am the second son, Reiji." He introduced himself.

He then gestured to the dark haired female on the loveseat, "This is the third, Akira." And Akira tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"That is the fourth, Ayato." Reiji continued.

Ayato smirked, "You won't get away next time." he commented arrogantly.

"Kanato…"

Kanato let out a seemingly innocent smile, tilting his head slightly, "Please let me sample you again sometime."

"Laito."

The redhead holding onto Akira winked, "Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan~"

"And the last son, Subaru."

Subaru let out a 'tch' before glancing at Yui uninterestedly, "What a waste of time."

"But this has to be a mistake. No one told me anything about brides." Yui disputed weakly, placing a hand on her chest in a nervous gesture, "And... And besides, you're all… kind of weird."

Akira reached up to brush her fingers on Laito's cheek, and commented off-handedly, "Now, that's not a very nice thing to say, Miss Yui. Though, I suppose we may have been a bit… forward." Sapphire eyes briefly glanced at an unapologetic Ayato, "Still, it is quite rude seeing as our family is offering you nothing but _hospitality._ "

"I – I'm sorry, but I need to contact my father." Hearing the sound of a phone clicking open, Yui's gaze drifted to Ayato, who held the phone in his hand. "My cellphone! Please, give it back!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Should I?" Ayato smirked as he raised the phone above his head and laughed as Yui tried to reach for it.

Akira knew the blonde girl was scared, bordering on hysteric, and it was only a matter of time before she figured out what they were. Her gaze met Subaru's, and she offered a subtle nod in his direction. Subaru caught the unspoken order, snatching the phone from Ayato, and crushed it in his hand. Yui watched in horror as he dropped the useless pieces to the ground.

"How could you?" Yui cried softly.

Subaru only scoffed, "Get lost." And he moved to stand behind the couch where Akira was sitting at.

Laito released Akira when she patted him on the arm, and stood from the couch, him and Kanato standing on either side of Yui, and held her by the shoulder, "You're about to be very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old cellphone. Right~?"

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish." said Kanato.

Laito made a sound of agreement, "You smell so good, Bitch-chan~" He moved to bite her, his fangs glinting, and Yui screamed.

She tried to run, only to trip on the floor and scrape her knee. "Oww…" Feeling the intense stares, Yui looked up, a strangled sound escaping her throat at the eyes that stared at her, practically glowing with hunger. "V—Vampires?" she stuttered, looking between the four brothers.

She glanced at Akira, but the dark haired female looked neither lustful nor hungry. Instead, she appeared to be strangely curious, and her eyes bore into the fragile girl's form with an unreadable emotion. While she should have been relieved, Yui felt nothing but unaltered fear travelling down her spine at the gaze, heart racing. Immediately, Yui reached into her back pocket and pulled out a rosary, shoving the cross towards the other occupant with her eyes closed.

Shuu's lips curled upwards and a small amused sound escaped him; and Akira giggled at her, finding the human girl's ignorance incredibly entertaining.

"Honestly," Reiji scoffed as he sat on one of the armchairs, fingers intertwined as his elbows rested on his crossed legs, "Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. It makes me furious."

"Mortals come up with quite some interesting stories. They fear the unknown, the powerful, and choose to fall under the pretense of security by coming up with false solutions." Akira mused, crossing her legs and resting her chin on the palm of her hand, " _Fear is a mind killer[1]._ It dulls the senses, corrupts your thoughts, and shakes the very core of your being. Tell me, Miss Yui, are you scared?"

Picking herself off the floor, Yui thrust the doors open and ran down the long, dark hallways, no longer caring about her scraped knee.

"Her manners are deplorable." Reiji remarked in distaste as the doors closed.

"Fufufufun~… But with Bitch-chan around this place isn't boring anymore." Laito purred.

Kanato hugged Teddy tighter in his arms, "Ne Teddy, don't you think she is funny?" he giggled madly, before turning to Akira, who was still lounging on the loveseat, "Can we go get her, _Onee-chan_?"

Akira hummed in approval, "Why don't you boys go have your fun?"

The triplets each gave their own sadistic smiles, before teleporting to wherever the blonde female had run off to.

"I'm quite surprised at how well you're taking this, Akira." said Reiji once the triplets had gone from the room, "Normally, your dislike towards the prospective brides is quite blatant. Have you, perhaps, taken a liking to the girl?" his tone turned bitter towards the end of his sentence.

Subaru clenched his fists; and Shuu's eyes snapped open, eyebrows knitting together slightly. The very thought of Akira showing any form of affection towards Yui greatly unsettled the brothers.

"There is something different about her. She intrigues me." Akira replied. It was neither a yes', nor a 'no'; and the female Sakamaki's eyes shone with mirth as a dark, deadly aura practically radiated off her brothers' forms.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down her spine, and Akira straightened in her seat as a loud ' _clang_ ' seemed to echo in her ears. Alarmed, Akira glanced at her brothers, and saw that they were just as tense. " _That room_ … it's been opened…"

Without further delay, they teleported to the accursed room, only to find the uncoordinated human girl slumped against the bookshelf, a worn black book in her hands, and a distraught expression on her face.

"Of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." Reiji's voice announced their arrival, "This is a room that we have sealed-off so that no one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock."

"That's for sure~" said Laito, who was crouched in front of Yui, "How did you get in here, Bitch-chan~?"

" _Curiouser and curiouser[2]…_ " Akira murmured, staring intently at the blonde girl as she sat on a nearby table with Shuu, who had an arm around her waist.

"Please stay put; you're my prey." said Kanato, clutching his Teddy as he stood in front of Yui.

"I…I'm nobody's prey." Yui argued weakly.

"Enough excuses!" Subaru barked, smashing a fist onto the bookcase, making a couple of books fall to the floor and Yui flinch.

"Oh, not again, Subaru~!"

"Shut up!"

Ayato grasped Yui's chin, a malevolent grin on his face, "That's the look that gets my juices flowing…" He stared at Yui's petrified face, and her vision began to blur.

Laito smiled wider, "Perhaps I'll partake as well~"

Kanato leaned down to meet Yui's eyes, "I want a taste too."

"There is one fact that you must fully comprehend. The fact that you can never escape from us." Reiji stated.

"Oh, just get to the point." Subaru bit out, "Just tell her that if she tried to escape, she's dead."

Ayato and Laito began to lick and nip at Yui's flesh, when a picture frame fell to the ground, and the glass shattered. All the brothers and Yui turned to look at Akira, who tilted her head slightly with an innocent expression on her face, "My bad, I knocked it over." she said, though she wasn't apologetic in the least.

Yui stared at the female Sakamaki with a bit of hope, and Akira offered her a close-eyed smile in return.

Seeing this, Ayato glared at the blonde girl, "Oi, _chichinashi_." He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the floor, baring his fangs, "Are you ready?"

Yui collapsed in a dead faint.

Akira nudged Shuu's arm off her waist and hopped off the table, before kneeling next to the unconscious Yui, and shooing Ayato away. She brushed Yui's bangs to the side, and trailed her fingers down the girls face with an almost wistful look, making the brothers bristle in anger.

" _Just remember… If you run from me, I will pursue[3]._ " Akira smirked sadistically, "Welcome to the Sakamaki household, Miss Yui."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chichinashi - pancake/flat-chested  
> *Ore-sama - Yours Truly  
> *Onee-chan - older sister
> 
> [1] - Quote by Frank Herbert  
> [2] - Quote from Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carroll  
> [3] - Quote from Fearscape, by Nenia Campbell
> 
> ~Cassandra


	3. Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

"What’s so special about her?" Ayato's voice drifted to her ears as Akira sat in front of her vanity, running a brush through her hair. She glanced at her clearly aggravated younger brother through the mirror. “Why are you protecting her? She’s just a blood bag!”

"I've told you countless times to knock before entering my room, Ayato." She told him plainly, before setting down the brush with a sigh, turning in her seat to face the redhead with a bored look on her face, "Personally, I do not care if she lives or dies. I'm simply carrying out father’s orders."

"Didn't seem like it," Ayato grumbled irritably.

Akira's lips curled in a slight smirk and she moved to stand in front of Ayato. Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hands, before trailing them down his neck and exposed chest, " _Otouto_ , you're not jealous, are you?"

Ayato growled in annoyance and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her flush against him, "The others shouldn't touch you so freely. You belong to _Ore-sama_ , got that?"

Akira's smirk grew wider, showing her fangs. Gathering her strength, she pushed Ayato down and straddled his waist. Ayato grunted as his back collided with the carpeted floor, and tensed when he felt the weight of his older sister on top of him. Akira leaned down to whisper breathily in his ear, making him shudder with want, " _Otouto_ is so cute~" she purred seductively, her hands resting on his shoulders as she took in his comforting scent, and peppered kisses just below his ear, down to his neck.

"O—Oi! Don't call _Ore-sama_ cute!" Ayato exclaimed, a pink hue across his cheeks, and moaning when Akira sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

Akira laughed lightly as she pulled away, admiring the mark she had left, and her features softening as they took on that genuine loving expression only the brothers were accustomed to seeing. "I believe we need to get ready for school before Reiji decides to barge in." she said, pecking the redhead on the lips and getting off the floor.

Seeing the disappointed look on Ayato's face made her smile, "That's it?" he asked her.

"Come on," Akira held out a hand to him.

…

Yui glanced around awkwardly. Laito had been in her room earlier, and both of them had been scolded by Reiji. The encounter left her a bit jittery. After she had changed into her uniform—which was similar to what Akira wore, except her white dress shirt was buttoned up, with a red bow tied around her neck—she headed to the entrance hall, where five of the brothers were already waiting.

Somehow, not having Akira in the room whilst the brothers where there made her feel uneasy. The female Sakamaki seemed different. She did stop the triplets from feeding on her, so she couldn't be all bad right? She was much nicer too. Maybe they could be friends?

The sound of their footsteps were almost inaudible as the two missing siblings descended from the main staircase. Yui could distinctly make out the fading purplish marks on the redhead's neck, and he held a self-satisfied grin. As she walked passed, Akira gestured that it was time for them to leave, and the other brothers did not hesitate as they followed her out the mansion doors.

Why did Yui feel so odd around her? The blonde wondered to herself as she followed behind the others and stared at Akira's back. The dark haired female looked over her shoulder, offering Yui a friendly smile.

* * *

**_The clock struck two._ **

* * *

All the siblings and the bride sat silently in the limousine. Akira was seated in between Shuu and Kanato. Ayato and Yui were on their right, and Laito, Subaru, and Reiji on their left. Yui glanced at them after a couple of minutes of staring out the window, skimming through their faces, clearly finding the lack of communication between them unsettling. _They're all siblings, aren't they?_

Hey eyes flickered to at Reiji who was reading a book in his hand, to Subaru, who was looking out the window. _Don't they get along?_ Akira sat with her legs crossed and a book in her right hand, while the other absentmindedly played with Kanato's hair as the younger brother rested his head on her shoulder. Shuu was asleep, like always, leaning back on the seat.

 _They don't talk to each other at all._ Her focus seemed to zero on the female Sakamaki as she recalled their interactions. _Although, they're very affectionate with Akira-san_.

Ayato's face came into her line of sight. By now, the marks on his neck were completely gone. "What's on your mind, _chichinashi_?" he asked Yui, before he noticed the blonde's gaze on his older sister, "Eh? Why are you staring at Akira?” He teased, though there was a sense of protectiveness and a pang of jealousy that blossomed in his chest. The bitter feeling had left none of the brothers since the bride arrived the previous day, and they noticed their sister's interest in the human. Despite Akira saying that she didn't really care if the girl lived or not, it still bothered them.

Akira did not bother to look up, though she idly listened to their chatter.

"You have a lot of guts to defy _Ore-sama…_ " Ayato leaned closer to the blonde with a glare, "… _Chichinashi._ "

"You keep calling me that. I have a name and it's Yui Komori!" Yui exclaimed, holding her hand up in hopes of keeping Ayato away from her, and failed.

"Shuddap!" Ayato ordered as he continued to glare at her defiance, "Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, _chi-chi-nashi_ …" he added, emphasizing his nickname for the girl, and leaning in to bite her.

Reiji snapped his book closed and looked at them sternly as he reprimanded, "Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room."

Ayato merely huffed and crossed his arms as he turned away.

Akira sighed in exasperation, setting the book on her lap, and stared at Yui with a pitying expression, "Here," she held out a rectangular object in her hand and offered it to the blonde, to which Yui realized was a box of cranberry juice. "It's 100% cranberry juice, and should help cure weak blood."

Yui thanked her politely, and Akira’s lips tilted to small smile in acknowledgement. Yui's spirits lifted a bit at this.

"You need not thank us. You must be fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily." Reiji stated with a cold stare. Terrified, Yui glanced down at the drink in her hands and felt herself shake.

"Reiji…" Akira called warningly, and Reiji cleared his throat, avoiding her admonishing gaze. She could hear the sound of Yui's teeth chattering; and the noise was quite irritating. It took a lot to not simply silence the girl herself.

Kanato straightened slightly in his seat upon seeing this, "Her teeth are chattering." He told the bear in his arms, "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior. It's funny, so take a look." He turned the teddy bear in his lap to observe Yui's quivering form.

 _And yet, he wonders why no mortal girl has ever lasted with them,_ Akira thought, observing the frail female, _It’s like throwing a lamb in a den of lions. You will need to keep up, Miss Yui. If you value your life, that is…_

* * *

As soon as they arrived in school, the brothers stepped out of the limousine after Akira and Yui. Four brothers headed straight to their classrooms, while Ayato and Kanato began to pester Akira. Kanato tugged on Akira's sleeve, attempting to pull her with him, "Please take us to our classroom, _Onee-chan_!"

Akira sighed fondly at their antics and nodded in consent, "I'll be right back, Reiji." She told her older brother, who was in the midst of lecturing Yui about her schedule, as well as proper behavior and conduct. Two of the triplets then proceeded to drag her down the hall, towards their classroom.

Reiji attempted to stop them, only to find that the three had already disappeared, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato." He then informed Yui, who nodded her head in understanding, and let out a quiet 'okay' in response, before Reiji continued, "Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?"

When Yui failed to answer, Reiji pressed on once more, "Well, do you understand?"

Yui gazed at the floor blankly, and uttered a soft, "Yes."

Familiar light footfalls were heard, and Yui glanced up to see Akira come sauntering towards them, a few students gawking as she passed, “Reiji, the principal has requested to see Yui before she heads to class.”

"Very well,” Reiji began as Akira stopped in front of them, "I shall –“

Akira placed a finger on Reiji’s lips, effectively cutting him off, “Nonsense. I will take her there and meet you in class. And please, do not worry, I will be no longer than fifteen minutes.” She smiled when Reiji conceded, and pecked her brother on the cheek, before taking the blonde by the wrist and gently towed her along the hallway she came.

"Come along now, Miss Yui. Can't be late on your first day lest you want Reiji to punish you." said Akira, "And he can be quite harsh with his punishments."

Yui didn't respond and allowed herself to be dragged like a ragdoll. After they had turned the corner and out of Reiji’s line of sight, Akira halted in her steps to look at the human, and noticed blonde’s utterly depressed and defeated demeanor, her eyes remaining fixated on the floor, "Miss Yui, _daijōbudesu ka_?"

"I'm fine." Yui replied almost inaudibly.

"Stop that," Akira suddenly demanded with a slight frown. She took a step closer to the blonde, pleased when the girl didn't shy away, and placed two fingers beneath Yui's chin to tilt her head up, "It irks me… how you say you're fine yet it's clear that you feel as if the world is shattering around you, how you try to fool yourself into thinking that all your problems will simply vanish if you feign ignorance… It’s disgusting!”

" _G—Gomenasai_..." Yui stammered, feeling the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, "I—I won't do it again."

“I hate it… It reminds me of…” Akira paused, eyes clouding for a brief moment before she turned her head away and released the blonde, “Nevermind. Best be off; we can’t keep the principal waiting.”

This time, the tears trickled down Yui's cheeks, and she wiped them away quickly, "I'm sorry, Akira-san. I promise, I'll do better." she said, appearing somewhat determined.

Akira hummed, satisfied with her response, and continued to guide her through the corridors. Though, Yui didn’t see the look of contemplation that settled on the vampire’s features. _Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength[1]._

_What an intriguing little human…_

* * *

Yui awoke by the pool later that evening. She felt groggy and disoriented, as if all the energy had been drained out of her like the blood Ayato had taken earlier. Then, adrenaline shot through her veins as her fear spiked, hearing the redhead's voice, who was sitting on the arm of the couch she was laying on, "Hey there, are you awake?"

She immediately sat up and scooted as far from him as she could, "St…Stay back!" Ayato paid no heed to her pleading, "Why are you doing this?"

Ayato sneered disdainfully, "You still haven't gotten it through your head." He snatched her from the couch and carried her bridal style, moving closer to the edge of the pool, "You are at _Ore-sama's_ mercy. Stop quibbling over every little thing I do!" And with that, he ruthlessly threw her into the pool.

Yui screamed, hitting the water with a large ' _splash_ '.

"Now, tell me that I'm the best." Ayato goaded, "Tell me I'm better than anyone else, and that you belong to me."

Yui resurfaced, arms thrashing helplessly as she desperately tried to stay above the water, and begged, "Ayato-kun… I can't swim…!"

Ayato's eyes widened, as a memory suddenly came to him.

_"Okaa-san, please… I can't swim…!" a young Ayato pleaded to his mother, who did nothing but glare at him in disappointment. He tried to reach for her, but she could care less about the son she had mercilessly tossed into the deep pond, and left him there to drown._

_Ayato sank into the water, his hand still outstretched, with his vision blurring and the pain in his chest worsening. The last thing he saw, was a small hand reach for his, and bright blue eyes gazing down at him with worry._

_"Help me!"_

Snapping out of his reverie, Ayato leaped into the pool after Yui, reaching for her and pulling her close to him. For a moment he gazed at her with what could almost be sympathy, and pressed his lips against hers, filling her lungs with air. When Yui's eyes reopened, Ayato pulled away and his stare hardened, the feeling of pity vanishing as he sank his fangs into her jugular.

As they reemerged, Yui coughed while attempting to catch her breath, and Ayato had a wide, insane grin on his face. "Your blood is flowing through my body… It overwhelms me!"

"Please, make it stop." Yui beseeched.

Ayato's expression returned to his usual arrogant front, and he smirked, "You're hopeless. I guess that's enough for today."

Meanwhile, Akira stared at them from the upper floor inquisitively. By now, all of the Sakamaki siblings had returned from school, and Akira had gone in search of the missing brother and bride. Finding them here of all places was odd. She knew how much Ayato disliked going near the pool; it brought up terrible memories for him. So why bring the girl here of all places? However, that was not what fascinated her the most.

"Why…" she drawled in her soft lilt, "…does her blood smell so familiar?"

Clearly, Yui was not all she appeared to be. There was something dark beneath that human façade, and it made her want to break the puzzle apart, piece by piece, until all the answers were laid out before her. It made Akira all the more excited to play with her new toy.

* * *

**_Omake~_ **

"Was throwing her into the pool really necessary, Ayato?" Akira sighed as she lounged on the loveseat, her head resting on Subaru's lap, while her legs rested on Laito's, who were both sitting on either side of her. The siblings were all gathered in the drawing room, while Yui was left alone to recuperate for the time being.

Ayato grinned cheekily from his place on the armchair, "No one defies _Ore-sama_! After all, _Ore-sama_ is the best!"

"Tch, you really are an idiot, _Ore-sama_." Subaru retorted, stressing the nickname snidely.

"Shut up, Subaru! It sounds annoying when you say it."

"Too bad, _O-re-sa-ma~_ …"

"He should have let that human drown." Kanato announced before Ayato could snap at the albino, clutching Teddy in his arms as he sat on the armchair across from the said redhead.

"I didn’t know you were into breath-play, Ayato! How kinky… Fufufufun~" Laito added suggestively, earning a cushion to his face courtesy of Subaru.

"Pervert," said Subaru with a disgusted scowl.

"It would have been interesting to hear her scream for mercy." Shuu stated lazily as he laid on the couch just a few feet away from where Akira and Subaru where settled.

"You do not seem bothered by the fact that she could have died, Akira." said Reiji as he turned to glance at his younger sister from where he stood, “I would have thought you held some concern for the girl.”

Some of the brothers shifted uncomfortably at the notion, and others bristled silently in anger.

" _His_ orders were to keep the girl alive. _He_ said nothing about her remaining unscathed and unbroken. I knew for a fact that Ayato wouldn't let her die, so I did not have a reason to interfere." Akira announced nonchalantly, before she smirked, "Although, I did not expect him to act upon his jealously and toss her into the pool."

Ayato stiffened in his seat, and the other brothers shared a look as Akira slowly sat up.

"Like I said, _Otouto_ , I care little for Miss Yui's wellbeing." She addressed Ayato first, before glimpsing at the rest of her brother's faces, "So there's no reason for you all to be upset. After all, you're my brothers; I've claimed you as _mine_ , just as I am yours."

Akira laughed as their faces flushed heavily at her proclamation.

“ _I will never love anyone more than I love all of you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Otouto - little brother  
> *Ore-sama - Yours Truly  
> *chichinashi - pancake/flat-chested  
> *Onee-chan - older sister  
> *daijōbudesu ka - are you alright?  
> *Gomenasai – I'm sorry  
> *Okaa-san - mother
> 
> [1] - Quote by Anonymous
> 
> ~Cassandra


	4. Sibling Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

It was that time again. Reiji had summoned all the residents of the Sakamaki household to the dining room for their monthly dinner party. For once, all of them were dressed casually. Yui sat at one end of the grand table, with on her left, and Shuu right across from her. On Ayato's left was Laito, followed by Kanato. Akira was on Shuu's right, with Subaru next to her, then Reiji. Plates of various dishes were placed in front of each of them, and all ate in silence.

Akira knew that this night, as always, would end in nothing short of a failure. The brothers only tolerated each other for her sake, but even that had its limits. Even her presence couldn't prevent Ayato and Subaru from arguing, or stop Reiji from insulting Shuu. Sometimes, Akira could do nothing but watch them squabble and blame their mothers and father for the poor relationship between the Sakamaki males.

"You haven't eaten very much, Bitch-chan~" Laito teased as he appeared next to Yui, leaning closer to her, "You need to eat properly or you could become anemic. Would you like me to feed you~?" he offered suggestively.

"Laito," Reiji started, and Laito's mischievous smile immediately dropped as his fun was effectively ruined, "It's bad manners to get on your feet during a meal."

"Yes, sir~" Laito sang as he straightened, his carefree disposition bouncing back, and glanced at Yui from the corner of his eye, "We'll continue this later, Bitch-chan~" He returned to his seat, leaving Yui to stare after him.

The sound of the chair scraping the floor caught Yui's attention, and she immediately turned to Shuu, who had stood from his seat, his eyes still closed.

"Shuu-san…?" Yui questioned uncertainly.

"This is a pain." The blonde boy mumbled and moved to leave. A hand gripped his sleeve before he could take a step, and Shuu's eyes snapped open, reprimanding blue orbs meeting his own, "Akira…"

"Sit down, Shuu." Akira commanded tersely, tugging slightly on his sleeve in persistence, "Reiji had gone through a lot of trouble to plan this dinner. Not to mention, the rest of our brothers made an effort to attend it all throughout. The least you could do is stay until dinner is over… Please…" she added as an afterthought. Her tone left no room for argument, and Shuu had no choice but to follow her order. With a sigh, he sat back down when he realized that his younger sister had no intention of letting him leave.

Akira smiled, appeased, before turning back to her own meal. She barely had the chance to pick up her spoon, when it was snatched from her. Her slight cry of surprise cut short when Shuu grasped her jaw with one hand, and held a spoonful of ice cream on the other. Matching sapphire orbs met with such intensity, and Akira found herself unconsciously opening her mouth to accept the treat offered to her.

She hummed in delight, tongue darting out to lick the excess cream off her lips. Shuu's eyes followed the movement, and without warning, he firmly smashed his lips to hers. He bit at her bottom lip, causing the dark-haired female to moan. Shuu wasted no time, plunging his own tongue into her mouth and explored every inch, his eyes going half-lidded as he savored the lingering taste of chocolate and mint from the dessert she had just consumed. Heat rose to Akira's cheeks, and her own eyes fluttered closed as she responded to the kiss.

Shuu ignored the indignant and enraged cries of his brothers, almost smirking at the feel of Reiji's infuriated gaze burning holes through his head.

After a few seconds, Shuu pulled back, his cheeks also stained pink, and licked his lips, "Thank you for the dessert, _Imouto_."

Akira took a deep breath to calm herself, her eyes slightly dilated as she attempted to glare at him, to which Shuu found more endearing than intimidating, " _Baka Onii-san…_ "

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to her!?" Subaru looked ready to slam his fists down on the table, his reaction spurring on more protests from the brothers.

"Shuu, you bastard! How dare you touch what belongs to _Ore-sama_!"

"Ne, Teddy, do you think Akira-nee would let us have some dessert too?

Amongst the yelling, the Sakamaki's sacrificial bride sat there, shocked speechless. Yui's eyes were wide as she gaped, a hint of a blush on her own cheeks at what she had just witnessed. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Surely, she didn't just see the two siblings share a kiss – more than a kiss. That was — that was taboo! How could they all act as if it was a normal occurrence? And why… why did her chest clench so painfully at the sight?

Akira, on the other hand, sighed in exasperation as another argument broke out between the six. She couldn't really say that she hadn't expected it, but still… would it kill them to wait until after dinner?

* * *

**_The clock struck three._ **

* * *

Yui sighed as she skimmed through the pages of the diary. It was still blank as the day she had found it in that room, the one that the brothers had now forbidden her entry to. Her only clue of the reason of her stay in the mansion was a photograph of her father holding her as a child. It wasn't much help. Where else could she find her answer? She doubted she would get much from the brothers. Maybe Akira knew…?

She contemplated on her option of asking the sister. Akira seemed like the most reasonable one out of the siblings, and the fact that she didn't appear to hold any interest in Yui's blood made her more approachable in the blonde's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Yui nearly jumped at the sound of Ayato's voice. She abruptly turned to him, fear and surprise coursing through her. Ayato sat on the desk chair, backwards, arms crossed on the rail of the seat.

"W—Why are you here?" Yui asked nervously.

"I can go wherever I want to." Ayato answered with an arrogant smirk, "Now, let me suck your blood."

"I—I was about to go have a bath." Yui reasoned timidly, hoping it was enough for him to leave her be, and attempted to walk away. Her escape was futile, however, as Ayato grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Her mind flashed to the scene between Akira and Shuu at dinner, and couldn't help but wonder if all the brothers were as intimate with her.

Ayato licked at her exposed collarbone, ignoring her struggles.

"Ayato-kun… I've been feeling faint…"

"Shut up." Ayato orders, before sinking his fangs into her flesh and began sucking her blood, "Oi, stop making it sound like it feels good." He said upon hearing Yui's whimpers.

"B—But, Akira-san…" Yui began weakly, effectively stopping Ayato, making him pause in his feeding, "Earlier, she and Shuu-san… Is that normal…?" she stammered, unsure how to phrase her question without offending the redheaded male. After all, if they had Akira, why did they insist on messing with her?

"Eh? Why are you so interested in Akira?" Ayato snapped, his mood immediately turning sour at the reminder. It was bad enough that he had to share Akira with the rest of his brothers. Now that Yui was here, his older sister's attention had been divided to one more person. It pissed him off, and he was intent on making the little bride pay. He gripped her wrist tighter, "Don't move." And plunged his fangs just above her left breast, pleased at hearing her small cries of pain, "That's it… feel more pain…"

After a few more gulps, Ayato pulled away, "I'll save the rest for after your bath. I wouldn't want to suck you now and have to deal with you fainting." He leaned down to whisper harshly in Yui's ear, "And make it quick, because if you make me wait… you know what will happen."

Yui continued to stand there, quivering in fear even after Ayato had teleported out of her room.

Later, Yui stood in front of the mirror, examining the marks that Ayato had left on her collar and chest in dismay. Suddenly, she heard a splash. Yui whipped around to find Shuu laying in the bathtub, still fully clothed, though his grey sweater was only hanging off one arm. "What… Shuu-san?"

"Keep it down… Not so loud." Shuu replied lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes, "I'm just having a bath, that's all."

"But you're still dressed." Yui responded unsurely, not quite knowing how to react in this situation.

"Okay, then undress me." Shuu replied, not skipping a beat, "Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?"

"Y—You're wrong! Don't even suggest such a thing!" Yui instantly protested, "I came in here to have a bath."

Shuu opened his eyes to look at her, and for the first time, Yui could see a smirk appear on Shuu's face, "Want to join me?"

"Why would I want to do that?!"

"You're blushing, you know." Shuu commented, but then his smirk dropped, "I feel so tired." And closed his eyes again to continue his nap.

"You're all siblings, so I wonder why you're all so different." Yui pondered out loud as she stared down from the blonde. She could see the resemblance between some of them, but only in appearances. Their personalities couldn't vary more than they already do.

"We have different mothers." Shuu answered with a sigh, to which Yui responded with a curious 'What?'. A short silence followed until Shuu continued, "Reiji, Akira, and I are from the same mother…and the Ayato, Kanato, and Laito triplets…are from another mother."

"I didn't know." Yui said softly, "What about Subaru-kun?"

Shuu slowly sank into the tub as he answered, "He's also from another mother." Before he was fully submerged in the water, Yui grabbed his hand, shouting his name in panic. Shuu inhaled sharply, blue eyes widening as a memory came crashing.

_A boy, the same age as Shuu, held his hand out to him with a smile._

_Then, black smoke rose up as large flames danced angrily, consuming the entire village in its wake, leaving nothing—and no one—unscathed. A young Shuu watched in despair as his friend's home was burned to the ground, him along with it. "Edgar…"_

_"Shuu-nii…" a small hand held his in a reassuring gesture, and Shuu intertwined their fingers as he sought comfort, "It's going to be okay…"_

_"Shuu-san…!"_

Shuu snapped out of his memory to notice how hard he was gripping Yui's hand, almost enough to break it. A sharp tug forward brought Yui into the tub with him with a large ' _splash_ '. Dread rose in Yui's chest, knowing what was about to happen. "Let me drink your blood." said Shuu.

Shuu held the back of her neck and pulled her closer, smirking when he noticed the red marks down Yui's front, "Did Ayato do that? He's such a possessive freak." Then again, so was Akira. However, the eldest brother found his sister's possessiveness over them extremely endearing.

"I thought you… I thought you were different." Yui whimpered, "Why?"

"Make no mistake. I am a vampire." Shuu stated dryly, "I will show you a whole new world." He embedded his fangs into Yui's shoulder, causing the blonde girl to wince in pain.

 _Akira-san, please… help me…_ Yui pleaded for the female Sakamaki to appear, hoping that her presence would be enough to stop the brother from feeding on her.

"Your blood is so hot." Shuu whispered, "You're getting excited. What a dirty girl you are."

"N—No…" Yui protested.

"I know why you came to live with us now." Shuu said with a slight grin, "Your blood is of the finest quality." That was a lie, of course. No one really knew why she was sent to them. Akira had her suspicions, but Shuu knew she would never give any of them a straight answer. The brothers knew how much she adored her games; toying with others—mostly the brides—was one of her favorite pastimes. He knew she detested them, and he took great pleasure in witnessing her break them.

But as of late, it was hard not to notice her increasing fascination with Yui. Akira treated the blonde bride like a riddle to be solved, a puzzle to be pieced, and a pawn to be moved across a chess board. She tended to Yui more than any of the previous brides that had stepped through their doors, and what's more is that Yui seemed to cling onto Akira like a lost child. It annoyed Shuu to no end.

They were vampires. They were made to drink blood. They were sadistic and cruel.

Yui was ignorant to think that he or Akira were any different. They were just as bad as the rest of the brothers, but Akira knew how to hide it better, and Shuu simply couldn't be bothered.

"Think twice before you reach out to me again." Shuu threatened the girl in his hold. If anyone had the right to touch him, it was Akira, and no one else. That was absolute. " _Never forget_."

* * *

_What on earth was he doing near the mansion grounds?_ Akira strode down the hallway, deep in thought. Sensing her uncle so close to their home only spelled trouble. None of the siblings wanted anything to do with the traitorous man, neither did he care much about them. _So why does he keep coming back? It must have something to do with Miss Yui._

Akira paused just outside the game room as she heard her brothers argue. Upon entering, she was greeted by the sight of Ayato glaring at Shuu along with Reiji, Laito smiling imply at the scene and Yui standing by worriedly.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Shuu bit _chichinashi_!" Ayato proclaimed angrily as he pointed at the blonde male laying on the couch, "The human is _Ore-sama's_ property; he can't have her!"

"I could care less about her." Shuu retorted, not moving an inch, "So be quiet and let me sleep."

"I thought you might say something of the sort." Reiji began condescendingly, "He shrinks back from any challenge. If you look up 'spineless' in the dictionary… you will find a photo of him beside it." Akira glanced at her older brother sharply as he spoke, "He can't do anything without help. Good-for-nothing-deadbeat,"

"That's enough, Reiji." Akira's tone caused three of the brothers and Yui to stiffen, while Shuu laid on the couch, seemingly unaffected.

He slowly sat up with an irritated look, "Ayato, I'll play your game."

Akira couldn't fathom why Ayato chose to challenge Shuu to a game of darts, of all things. Moments later, Shuu stood in front of the dart board, getting ready to throw his last dart. He had nailed two shots, earning him forty points. Akira and Reiji settled themselves on the couch that Shuu had previously occupied, ad Ayato leaned against the pool table.

"If Shuu nails this last shot… that means you'll belong to him, Bitch-chan~" Laito teased Yui. He kept a firm hold on the bride's shoulders to keep her from running away, "Now, now. Prizes need to stay still."

One last throw of the dart, and Ayato cursed as Shuu won their game. Yet, he didn't seem the least bit interested in claiming Yui as his personal blood bag. Laito pushed the blonde girl forward, causing her to bump into Shuu's back. Everyone was silent as Shuu slowly turned to look at her, and Yui held her breath in trepidation, while Akira merely watched curiously as she awaited her brother's reaction.

Shuu painfully grasped Yui's chin and shifted her head to the side to bare her neck, "To me, mortals are just preys to feed on, as you've already found out." He leaned closer to whisper viciously in her ear, "Don't even dream… of messing with me."

Shuu met Akira's eyes over Yui's shoulder, heat coursing through the eldest's body at the predatory look in her eyes, and Akira quirked an eyebrow in challenge. Releasing his hold on the frail bride, Shuu strode over to the two on the couch. He placed his fingers under Akira's chin and tilted her face upwards, but before their lips could meet, Ayato tugged Akira out of Shuu's grasp and encased her in his arms.

Furious growls echoed in the room as Reiji and Ayato stared daggers at the eldest. Laito was still smiling, though the way his eyes narrowed gave him away. Their reactions confirmed Yui's impression on their relationship.

"Tainting Akira with such filthy hands…" Reiji scowled, narrowed eyes clearly conveying his distaste.

Shuu merely smirked at Ayato, "I am simply claiming my prize. Like I said, I don't want the girl."

Ayato glowered, "Don't touch what belongs to _Ore-sama_!"

The female Sakamaki, who had simply remained limp in Ayato's hold, was caught between breaking up the fight or unleashing her wrath on the brothers for manhandling her and treating her like property.

She sighed tiredly, _What a troublesome bunch…_

* * *

Later that night, Akira teleported back to her room, somewhat drained by the earlier events. Yet, it seemed that someone had decided to claim her bed first. Akira was not entirely surprised to find Shuu laying on her comforters, apparently asleep. He had one hand behind his head and the other resting across his stomach, and Akira's enhanced hearing could distinctly make out Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata emanating from his earphones.

Akira did not hesitate to approach, crawling on top of Shuu's motionless form and straddled his waist, feeling him twitch slightly beneath her. She leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead, his cheek, his jaw, down to the hollow of his neck, nipping and licking at the expanse of skin. Suddenly, she paused, taking in his scent. Shuu's breath caught in his throat as Akira's hands travelled up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly, and grinded her hips down on his.

Shuu moaned and opened his eyes, which began to cloud in lust, "Akira…" he breathed.

"You smell like her." Was all Akira said, sapphire eyes narrowing, "I don't like it."

"Are you jealous, _Imouto_?" Shuu asked, a smirk on his face.

Akira smiled wickedly, her fangs glinting, "Jealous…? No. There's a difference to being envious of others, and disliking those who touch what is mine. Being jealous would imply that I have no claim on you." Her lips brushed against Shuu's, sending shivers of arousal down his spine, "And you're mine. Aren't you, Shuu-nii-san?" she whispered sultrily before finally planting her lips on his.

Shuu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, the other reaching up to tangle themselves in her silky locks. Akira hummed in pleasure as she felt the hard bulge grow beneath her, and bit down harshly on Shuu's bottom lip, drawing blood. She flicked her tongue out to lap at the bloom of red, barely holding back a moan at the sickeningly sweet taste that exploded in her mouth.

Shuu smirked, his hand drifting from Akira's hair to the back of her head, keeping her close to lick teasingly at her bottom lip, "I'm all yours," the elder sibling agreed, his arousal painfully obvious now as it tented his pants.

Akira chuckled malevolently, one hand closing around Shuu's neck and squeezing slightly—she liked to pretend that it inconvenienced him even if it didn't—and she hissed, "And it would do you well to remember that, _Onii-san_." She curled her fingers around Shuu's jugular and digging her nails into the skin, not enough to pierce, but enough to leave crescent marks that were only noticeable if you looked hard enough.

"Mmh. You're going to have to punish me then."

At that, Akira felt her own spark of arousal, a slow burn starting in the pit of her stomach that wound its way around her entire being—if her heart could still beat, it would be thudding painfully in her chest to the point of bursting.

She grabbed the collar of Shuu's sweater and purred, "Clothes off. Now." She ordered, sitting up long enough for him to comply, and Shuu did just that, shrugging off his top layers until the pale expanse of his chest was all there was to see. Shuu wasn't built like your typical Adonis, he wasn't particularly muscled—more on the lean side, narrow.

"First though, I want her scent off you." Akira said, lifting her wrist to her mouth and sinking her fangs in deep, sucking to get the blood flowing. Once it was steadily leaking, she let it drip down Shuu's chest, from the slope of his collarbone and sternum to his flat stomach, down to the twin dips of his hips leading down to the other's throbbing erection. She pressed the still bleeding appendage against Shuu's mouth, smirking in satisfaction when he eagerly lapped it up.

Shuu groaned aloud at the taste of her. Akira's blood was just as delicious as the sacrificial bride's, but there was a difference between them. Akira was not their blood bag. Her blood was more than a heavenly treat; it filled the void within them, washing away the poison in their veins. She was special to them.

Akira pulled her hand away and wiped at the corner of Shuu's mouth delicately with her thumb, bringing the finger to her own mouth and curling her tongue around it. It caused her brother to buck up against her, and she tutted disapprovingly. "Now, now... none of that. You're being punished."

Akira leaned down and began mouthing at Shuu's chest, nipping on the parts her blood had stained, leaving behind a trail of puckered flesh. Her hands clawed at Shuu's sides, blunt tipped fingers doing their best to find purchase on the smooth surface of the other's skin—to leave her marks on him, her claim—before they rested on the others pants, her mouth now red and just a few inches from where her brother's member stood, hard and twitching.

"So eager for me, Shuu-nii."

"Always, _Imouto_."

Akira rewarded her brother by taking a generous mouthful of his length. Shuu, even through the fabric of his pants and boxers, felt the wet heat of his little sister's mouth, and he let out a groan, grabbing a handful of his sister's hair.

Akira skillfully wrapped her lips around the button of Shuu's pants then, using her teeth to undo them before biting down on the zip of his fly, pulling it down slowly. Shuu grunted in frustration at her deliberate attempts to leave him wanting.

The younger sibling then pulled away, clawing at Shuu's navel and dragging down until she could slip her hand beneath the tight band of the other's boxers, closing her fingers around Shuu's twitching length.

Akira tightened her grasp to a point where it was surely painful, watching in sadistic delight as her brother's face flinched and contorted at the contact. She could tell that Shuu was fighting hard to hold back his whimpers, and it made her giggle, full of glee at having reduced her darling brother into such a mess.

She tugged once, twice, meaningfully slow and tight, stopping her ministrations every time Shuu tried to drive his length into her hand. It was a fun game to play—and watching Shuu's mounting aggravation only made it ten times more enjoyable.

Akira pulled her brother's member out of his constricting boxers after a low growl of warning from the elder, then bent down to place a kiss on the head, flicking her tongue out to taste a bit of the precum that had already started leaking.

At Shuu's low moan, Akira wrapped her lips around the tip, rolling her tongue around the twitching length and tracing the raised veins that pulsed with his desire, scraping her teeth against the skin every time she pulled away. She hollowed her cheeks every time she sucked, hands clamped on either side of Shuu's hips to minimize his ability to fuck into her mouth. Akira took Shuu's length fully after a few good mouthfuls of it, all down to the base, then started clamping her mouth shut, teeth no doubt digging painfully into the other's swollen flesh.

"Ngh… A—Akira…" Shuu then tugged hard on his younger sister's hair, panting with the almost desperate need to fuck now. He swore he could feel the smirk that formed on Akira's lips. Shuu tugged at her hair again slightly and growled, his mind addled and a bit crazed with lust, turning his voice into a low hum, "Enough games,"

Akira noted the change in her brother's demeanor and promptly slid off of him, guiding his hands over her breasts and biting her lip when he kneaded them, her senses alight with the way Shuu kept trying to move his hips for friction. She let her older brother take lead then, flinging her onto her back as she opened her legs to accommodate him, tilting her head back as her wrists were pinned on either side of her head.

She let out a delighted gasp when Shuu ravaged her neck with bruising kisses, his breath hot and humid as his lips ghosted over her skin, seeking for her favorite spot. When he found it, Akira couldn't help but tug Shuu closer by his hair, legs wrapping around his tapered waist and guiding it to grind down between her legs, "S—Shuu-nii... clothes…."

They both managed to remove the rest of their clothes through the almost primal need to fuck, throwing the different articles around the room without a care on where they landed. When they were both bare, Akira laid on her back again, Shuu immediately taking residence between her thighs. He ran his hands along the span of them, rubbing his length along the wetness gathered between his sister's legs and groaned at the feel of it slicking his shaft.

Akira held back a groan as well, lifting her legs and locking them by the ankles behind the small of Shuu's back, "Take me already, Shuu."

Shuu growled as he brushed his lips against Akira's again. Shuu grinned, grinding his hips down once and humming. "Gladly." He shifted between Akira's legs and rubbed the tip of his member along the lip of the other's wet entrance and slid inside.

He shuddered at how tight Akira was and how she coiled even harder around him. But what was most delightful of all was Akira's pinched yelp of surprise. Something about being the one to make his sister scream made Shuu's gut twist.

Akira tensed up entirely, letting out another strained cry. Shuu pulled back to the tip and rammed back in. Akira moaned and reached around her brother's shoulders, "That's a good eager boy. Keep going, Shuu-nii."

The other rocked his hips hard, spurred on by Akira's words and taunting. The beast in him was just loving this. He closed his eyes for a moment, then let out a cry of delighted pain when the skin of his shoulders tore from Akira's scratching.

"Akira..." He groaned, pressing his face on the swell of Akira's breasts, running his fangs on them.

"Fuck me harder," Akira hissed. She felt another slither between her thighs, the head of Shuu's rock hard erection pulling back before nudging into her quim again as it sought blindly.

Shuu started a slow pace when Akira whimpered, then gradually, he rutted in faster, spearing madly into his lovely sister so hard he felt his conscious mind drift a bit and another part of him, a part he didn't often show—took over and fucked like an animal.

Akira's high-pitched moans became a constant sound between them, and soon, the noise of sex filled the room—skin slapping wetly against skin, Akira's gasps and whimpers, and Shuu's own grunts of absolute pleasure.

Akira swallowed, spasmed, moaned, so close to her climax. She was no longer thinking clearly, just marveling at all the pleasure she felt and sighing out wordless pleas for more.

Shuu felt she was about peak for some minutes now, her body eagerly meeting his while he held his own climax in check—but Shuu knew he wouldn't last. Neither of them would. They were raw and fucked out—and Shuu threw his head back and sucked in a big breath when he finally came.

The smell was what drove Akira to her own peak. The smell of Shuu's essence and her own—the scent of their coupling permeating through the entire room. It surged through her senses with each intake of air.

When they finally came down from the high, Shuu slumped onto Akira and sighed contentedly, engulfing her in his arms. Akira huffed and ran her fingers through her brother's hair, breathing him in as she felt Shuu's member soften inside her.

She smiled as their mingled scents lingered, and no trace of the bride's, " _Mine_."

* * *

**_Omake ~_ **

The rest of the brothers remained in their rooms, irritation building up as they tried to block out the sounds of their eldest brother and sister's lovemaking, at the same time, their arousal growing upon hearing Akira's moans and whimpers.

Ayato huffed as he settled uncomfortably in his iron maiden, "Damn Shuu, taking what belongs to _Ore-sama_."

"Tch, I can't take all of this noise. It's disturbing my sleep." Subaru growled with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Kanato hugged his Teddy tighter, for once, pushing away his tray of sweets, "Ne Teddy, the sounds they make are disgusting." He scrunched his eyes closed, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Laito was leaning against his bedroom door, blushing heavily as he listened to his sister's cries, "Ah~ Such sweet sounds~…" He closed his eyes as his mind drifted to more impure thoughts.

"That good-for-nothing, soiling Akira with his filthy hands…" Reiji's eyes narrowed as he set down the vials he had been holding, and pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh, "At least they had the decency to do it in their private quarters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baka – Idiot  
> *Onii-san – older brother  
> *Onee-chan - older sister  
> *Ore-sama - Yours Truly  
> *chichinashi - pancake/flat-chested  
> *Imouto - little sister  
> *Omake – extra or bonus
> 
> ~Cassandra


	5. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Yui hurried down the stairs, glancing around for any sign of the siblings, as she searched for a phone. "Found one!" she cried in relief, setting her satchel down on the table next to the phone and held the receiver to her ear, not noticing the purple haired triplet standing by.

When her gaze landed on Kanato, Yui gasped in surprise, immediately setting down the phone, "Ka… Kanato-kun, you're still here."

Kanato's monotonous gaze didn't stray from the blonde, "Yui-san, don't you understand why I'm here?" he ignored the confusion and uneasiness etched on the bride's face, "I'm thirsty. So is Teddy. Ne Teddy, what do you think of Yui-san for being so callous?"

"I—I'm sorry." Yui stammered nervously, "All right, I'll go and buy you something. I'm sorry, Teddy." She then addressed the bear unsurely, though it only seemed to annoy Kanato.

"Would you please not address my Teddy as though you know him? I am the only advisor he needs." he said dryly, before looking down at the bear in his arms, "Ne Teddy?"

"O-Oh, I didn't know." Fear spiked through Yui, "Anyway, I'll be right back."

Yui wasted no time and walked away, not noticing how Kanato's grip tightened around his stuffed bear. Turning the corner, Yui yelped as a body collided with hers. She looked up nervously, and sapphire orbs met her pink ones. "Akira-san?"

* * *

**_The clock struck four._ **

* * *

"Here, I brought you coffee."

Kanato furiously slapped the cup away, causing Yui to cry out in pain as the hot liquid splashed on her hands. "I prefer sweet things!" he snapped at her, eyes wide in anger, "I hate bitter things, like coffee! Why can't you see that?!"

"That's no reason to throw it on the floor…" Yui tried to reprimand him, which only aggravated the purple-haired vampire further.

"Don't talk back to me!" Kanato yelled furiously, the sound reverberating throughout the corridor, "You're worthless and have no right!"

"I…I'm sorry." Yui stuttered out.

"You aren't sorry, so why are you apologizing?!"

"Then what do you want from me?" Yui finally gathered the courage to ask, and it unnerved her to see the vampire's mood change rapidly as he answered in a calmer tone.

"I want you to think of that on your own."

"I—I'll get you something else." Yui offered, hoping to console him.

"No thank you. I'm no longer interested." Kanato declined, before gently taking the blonde's hand in his own, his expression unreadable, "Did the coffee splash on your fingers? Was it painfully hot? You poor thing." He brought Yui's hand to his lips and gave her fingers a slight lick.

Yui drew the offended appendage back with a startled yelp.

"Tell me…" Kanato's voice drew the blonde's attention back to him, "Do you hate me? Well, do you? Do you want to learn more about me?"

"It's not as if I hate you." Yui replied uncertainly, "And I would like to learn more about you, but…"

"Then, please make the effort to understand me. Although, I doubt you will understand me like she does. Akira-nee does know me best, after all." Kanato told her before turning his back to walk away.

 _I advise that you be careful on how you speak with him. Kanato can be quite…sensitive._ The female Sakamaki's warning resounded in Yui's mind.

Glancing down at the table where she had left her satchel, Yui blinked in a surprise once she realized it was no longer there. "Kanato-kun, have you seen my bag anywhere?" she called out to the vampire.

Kanato paused as he reached the door, "I put it up on the roof."

"But… why?"

The purple-haired male eyed her slyly over his shoulder, "To punish you." He said to the bride, before directing his attention to his bear, "Teddy, that phone there has been broken for two weeks now. Isn't that common knowledge?" And with that, he closed the door behind him.

"Kanato… " the vampire male instantly perked up at the voice.

Akira stood a few feet away from him, and the triplet was quick to notice the difference in his older sister's demeanor. Her azure gaze was as sharp as ever, however, her posture appeared more lax—almost tired as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

" _Onee-chan_ , are you feeling unwell?" Kanato wasted no time in approaching his older sibling, his free hand reaching up to caress her cheek, "Ne Teddy, do you think _Onee-chan_ is thirsty? It is a full moon, after all. She can get very sick if she doesn't drink."

Akira leaned into her brother's touch, offering him a weary smile, "Perhaps once we return to the mansion. Now, where is Miss Yui? It's time for us to leave."

Kanato's expression darkened at the question, and he grasped Akira tightly by the throat. The latter didn't seem bothered by it in the least—after all, she didn't really have the need to breath—though a light sigh escaped her lips once she had realized what made her younger sibling so angry.

"Why do you care so much about her?!" he snarled, fingers digging painfully into her jugular, "Do you care about her more than me? Well, do you?!"

"Of course not," Akira replied, unfazed, and met her brothers glare steadily, "I believe I have mentioned this before. She is but a task that has been assigned to me. Nothing more."

Kanato tilted his head slightly, showing that he had acknowledged her statement, before leaning down to nip at Akira's neck, just below her jawline. The older sibling twitched slightly at the sudden contact, but made no move to push the younger away. "I don't like having to share _Onee-chan_. You never spend time with me. Ne, Akira-nee, do you hate me?"

Akira cupped Kanato's face in her hands, her gaze softening, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

Kanato's eyes closed as he pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss, and Akira felt her chest grow warm with affection and sympathy for her younger brother, her own eyes fluttering shut as she responded. It sometimes irked her how Kanato thought she could hate him, how he believed that he could amount to nothing in her eyes. But it wasn't just him; all her brothers seemed to possess this particular insecurity. And it was all their parents' faults.

Blue orbs opened half-way, a malevolent glint swimming within them. Akira had always despised how their mothers treated them—used them. Beatrix blatantly played favorites, and while their father had been responsible for Christa's condition, Akira still resented her for being weak and leaving Subaru to suffer the consequences. However, she had hated the triplets' mother, Cordelia, the most. The purple-haired witch had thought herself superior to everyone else in the household simply because she had been the first wife. Akira thought of her as nothing more than a nuisance with an extreme case of narcissism, and had been extremely pleased at the news of her death.

She vowed that she would give her brothers the love and attention they deserved, yet never received from their parents as children.

Akira leaned her head back against the wall as Kanato pulled away, persistent lips replacing the threatening grip on her neck, and Akira ran her hand through her brother's purple locks lovingly, " _Onee-chan_ loves you very much, Kanato."

_Loud coughing bounced off the four lavender walls of the bedroom. A young Akira encased a trembling Kanato in her arms, who in turn, gripped his Teddy closer to his chest. She winced as blood spilled out of the younger vampire's mouth as he hacked and struggled for breath._

_"How could she do this to you?" Akira whispered, enraged._

_Cordelia had ordered Kanato to sing for her incessantly, to the point where the boy's vocal chords bled from the strain, and yet, she hadn't cared one bit. Akira was certain that the women hadn't even listened to her brother as he sang, and it infuriated her all the more._

_"O-Onee-chan…" Kanato attempted to speak, and Akira shushed him, placing a kiss on his forehead in reassurance._

_"Don't speak. You'll hurt yourself more." She told him, "I will have to ask Reiji if he has something to relieve the pain."_

_Kanato buried his face in Akira's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her, fisting the back of her blouse as he cried._

* * *

_He's lurking about again. What business could he possibly have here?_ The female Sakamaki contemplated as she sensed her uncle's distasteful presence within the mansion grounds. _I'm certain he's noticed Miss Yui's absence; so it can't have anything to do with her. He must be after something that's hidden in the mansion._ Akira halted in her tracks as disgusted chills crawled down her spine, glimpsing around from the corner of her eye.

"I know you're there, Uncle Richter. Reveal yourself." She demanded.

"Is that any way to speak to your elders, Akira? How disrespectful." Richter stated mockingly as he appeared before her, and Akira regarded his form coldly.

"I only give my respect to those who are worthy of it. You and that vile woman have done nothing to earn such high regard in my eyes." the female vampire replied cuttingly, "Now… why are you here?"

"Can't I simply visit my beloved niece and nephews?"

"Not without reason, I'm afraid. And usually, those reasons entail some part of father's schemes. Tell me, did he send you here?"

"Perhaps," Richter smirked, "I'm sure you are aware that the awakening is fast approaching. Best be prepared, my dear."

"You say that as if you know what's going to happen." Akira paused skeptically, "Am I right in assuming that Miss Yui is the key to this… project? If so, then my brothers will undoubtedly be involved as well."

One look at Richter's expression, and the female Sakamaki knew she had been right in her presumptions, and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "In any case, I'm warning you, _uncle_ ; I shall not hesitate to kill you should any harm come to my brothers."

Richter chuckled evilly, "I do not expect any less from you, Akira. My, how much you've grown up from being my brother's tool."

Gritting her teeth, Akira held back the growl that threatened to escape her lips, pupils slitting with anger as she hissed, " _Leave._ " She half-expected him to not heed her warning, but Richter disappeared off the mansion grounds without much hassle, leaving a fuming Akira alone in the courtyard, her uncle's words echoing in her ears. _My brother's tool…_

Was that all she ever was, a tool? Her father had always taken to using her for his little experiments, an outlet for his curiosity and his sadistic tendencies. What of her brothers? While she knew they cared for her deeply, there were times that she doubted her value to them.

* * *

Later that night, the Sakamaki heiress found herself buried beneath her comforters deep in thought, chiding herself on her momentary lapse of control—in front of Richter no less. The elder vampire was unmistakably smug about his ability to get under her skin with words alone.

It had been so long since she had broken down like that. It was true, what mortals say: _Time doesn't heal anything… It just teaches us how to live with the pain[1]…_ Time didn't heal her; it simply molded her into what she was now.

"What am I?" Akira bitterly laughed to herself, rolling over to lay on her side, "Now there's the question."

Akira felt the bed dip behind her, and an arm wound itself around her waist, but didn't bother to glance at the person. Her nose caught the familiar, deceptively sweet and relaxing scent with a hint of typical men's cologne; and the feel of fur tickled her bare shoulders.

"My, my, Aki-chan… you really shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up, you know~"

"Laito… what are you doing here?" Akira questioned with a sigh, "It's late."

"Why, I'm here to comfort my dear _Nee-chan_ ~!" Laito replied cheerfully, before leaning forward to whisper in her ear seductively, his eyes going half-lidded, "I'm going to make Aki-chan feel so much better…"

When he received no response from his older sister, Laito took it as a sign to continue. He peppered kisses down her nape, and moved to unzip the back of her nightgown. Laito had managed to pull down the zip halfway when Akira firmly grasped his offending wrist and flipped them over, effectively pinning both of his arms to his sides. The female Sakamaki hovered over the flirty redhead, eyes clouded with unreadable emotion as she gazed down at him.

"How assertive, Aki-chan~" Laito purred, a heavy blush painting his cheeks at his sister's sudden aggressiveness. Her hold on him was weaker than normal due to the effects of the full moon, but Laito did not even attempt to struggle. Rather, he awaited her next move with anticipation. Just the thought of Akira having her way with him made his fingers twitch with want and heat pool into his stomach.

Akira tilted her head, carefully assessing her brother's reaction, "You're aroused by this, aren't you? What a lewd _Otouto_ I have."

"Only for you, Aki-chan~"

"Know that I am fully aware of your rendezvous with Miss Yui earlier this evening, Laito. Flattery will do you no good." Akira responded impassively, making Laito chuckle, "Now… what am I going to do with you?"

A wide, suggestive smirk crossed Laito's face, "Fufufun~… Aki-chan can do whatever she wants with me, of course! I'm all yours."

"Is that so?" Akira leaned down, close enough that Laito could feel her breath on his lips. The redhead's eyes fluttered close as he looked forward to the feel of her lips on his… only to snap open when Akira placed a chaste kiss on his forehead instead.

"Another time, then. I'm quite tired." the heiress stated, and smiled softly when Laito pouted in disappointment, " _Patience is bitter, but it's fruit is sweet[2]_ , dear brother. Besides, you did say I could do whatever I want with you." Sapphire orbs glinted mischievously, and Akira settled on top of her younger sibling, laying her head on his chest, "So tonight, I shall use you as my pillow."

"Turning my own words against me… How mean of you, Aki-chan~" Laito wrapped one arm around her, and a hand combed through her dark tresses. Within moments, the older Sakamaki had dozed off, and Laito frowned as he stared at her sleeping face.

"You really shouldn't listen to what _he_ says, Aki-chan." He murmured, "One of these days, it just might break you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Onee-chan - older sister  
> *Otouto - little brother
> 
> [1] – Quote by Unknown  
> [2] – Quote by Aristotle
> 
> ~Cassandra


	6. Whispers of Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

_You were offered up to us as a sacrifice… by the very church you have such faith in._ Laito's mocking words rang in Yui's head. She simply refused to believe it was true. Surely her father wouldn't subject her to this torture? All alone in a house full of vampires…

Akira stood by the second floor window, peering curiously at the blonde bride who was diligently trimming roses from the garden. She had been out of it for a while now, and the female vampire had a faint idea as to why she was acting this way. It was sooner than she would have liked, but nevertheless, Yui would be exposed to the truth eventually. In a way, Laito had spared her the trouble of explaining things to the bride when the time came, though Akira felt the slightest twinge of pity for her.

The female vampire's gaze trailed after the blonde as she left with Kanato. _But, my dear, this is not Wonderland and you are not Alice[1]. Life gives no happiness without struggle. That is all._ The female Sakamaki had learned this lesson the hard way. Once upon a time, she had been as innocent and carefree as any other normal child. Being the only daughter of Karl Heinz, her father had doted on her. At one point, she had naively assumed that it was because he _loved_ her.

But now she understood how ridiculous the notion was. Karl Heinz lusted, lied, used and manipulated… but he simply did not love. And in turn, he ruined the very idea of it for his children. Shuu and Reiji barely grasped the emotion, and the triplets all had varying perceptions. Subaru, while he was somewhat able to comprehend the concept, had always thought himself unworthy to love someone and be loved in return. Akira had once loved her father, until she realized that she was nothing more than his pawn.

Sapphire orbs narrowed dangerously. The visit from their dreadful uncle left behind a sense of foreboding, and the female Sakamaki seemed almost restless as she attempted to unravel the intricate workings of her father's plot.

Akira voiced her discontent, "How absolutely troublesome,"

"What is it that has you so unsettled, Akira?" Arms encircled themselves around her waist, and Akira relaxed into the embrace of the second eldest brother, his hot breath tickling her as he whispered in her ear.

"Many things, Reiji-nii," she answered with a sigh, "Uncle Richter, the awakening… the little bride especially boggles me. There is something eerily familiar about her that I could not place my finger on. Whatever it is, it makes my skin crawl unpleasantly."

Warm, gloved hands slowly travelled up her front, and kisses trailed delicately down her exposed neck and shoulders, "Is there anything I could do to alleviate you of this?" Reiji murmured, lips moving against her skin as he spoke.

"Later," Akira told him, turning her head to look at her brother, and reaching up to caress his cheek, "For now, I need a favor."

Reiji leaned in to her touch, his half-lidded red orbs meeting her bright blue ones steadily, "Anything you require," he promised.

A vindictive smirk formed on Akira's lips, "I need you to conduct an experiment for me."

* * *

**_The clock struck five._ **

* * *

Sharp wine orbs observed Yui intently as she trudged almost lifelessly across the courtyard. Her earlier encounter with Kanato at the cemetery left her drained, both physically and mentally.

"What are you doing here, Richter?" the youngest Sakamaki son snapped as he caught sight of the man.

"Won't you call me 'uncle', Subaru?" Richter replied, nonplussed at the albino's open hostility. The sudden, violent rush of winds had Subaru reeling back in surprise, an arm shielding his face as Richter's voice echoed around him.

"The awakening will manifest without awaiting its time."

Subaru wasn't the least bit shocked to see that Richter had disappeared, though his words lingered in the youngest Sakamaki's mind. He glanced back at the seemingly soulless bride as she practically dragged herself back to the mansion. _The awakening will manifest?_ He thought, and a sense of dread filled him, _I wonder if Akira knows about this…_

Yui walked listlessly along the dark corridors of the mansion, towards her room, as she continued to ponder on her troubling situation. However, a small noise brought her out of her reverie, and Yui paused as she was about to reach for the door knob. Sounds akin to choking and harsh breathing emitted from the room just a few paces from hers. The door was slightly opened, with light peeking through the small gap.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Yui hesitantly pushed the door open further and stepped inside, unsure as to whose room it was.

The room itself was very organized. Pots of various species of plants – some labeled and some with little notes attached – were lined up in one corner, and tea seats neatly arranged in a display case in another. Beakers and test tubes of many sizes were laid out on the large wooden table near the center of the room, along with a few books and neatly stacked papers.

Resting on a nearby armchair was Reiji, his glasses set down on the coffee table in front of him and an open book on his lap, and an almost pained expression on his sleeping face.

Yui cautiously approached the second son, and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to rouse him from whatever terrible dreams he had been having.

Reiji's eyes immediately snapped open, "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Yui immediately pulled back and apologized. "I can't believe I was actually woken up by the smell of your blood."

Yui apologized again, and Reiji closed the book on his lap, "It's far preferable to the nightmare I was having." He said, adopting a near forlorn look as he recalled the tortured screams and miserable sapphire orbs that had haunted his dreams. Instantly, he snapped himself out of it, refusing to dwell on those thoughts any longer. "So, can I help you?"

"I came… because you sounded like you were in pain." Yui answered.

With a sigh, Reiji slipped his glasses back on, "Please wait a moment." He said as he adjusted his frames, then stood from his seat, "I will make some tea."

Moments later, Yui found herself standing awkwardly to the side as the male vampire sat comfortably in his armchair, sipping his newly made tea. "Um, I…"

"I have completely neglected to inform you of your own position." Reiji interrupted, "However, I did not imagine that it required explanation. Did you honestly believe that I would make tea for you? Please stop being so conceited. It is very presumptuous." He remarked as he went back to reading the research booklet that Akira had given him earlier that night, "Though, I will allow you to enjoy the aroma."

"So, this must be your laboratory." Yui attempted to divert the conversation, "Does anyone else use it? Like maybe Akira-san? Or Shuu-san?"

Reiji's eyes narrowed angrily at the mention of his older brother, "Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Yui inquired as Reiji moved to stand by the window.

_A younger Reiji stared down dejectedly at his mother and older brother through the large glass window. He watched as Shuu stood, and turned to face their mother as she addressed the eldest son. Why? Why didn't she treat him the same way? Did she not love him? Was he not good enough? What did Shuu have that he didn't?_

_"Please don't be hard on yourself, Reiji-nii. You've done nothing wrong." His younger sister spoke as she stopped next to him, gazing down at Beatrix with contempt, "Nor has Shuu. If anything, that spineless woman is the one at fault."_

_Reiji sighed, "Why do you insist on disrespecting mother, Akira?"_

_Sapphire orbs hardened, "That woman has never acted as a mother to you and me. Therefore, I do not view her as such. In fact, she disgusts me – doing nothing against the first wife's afflictions towards her, and in turn, causing you and Shuu to suffer." Akira said cuttingly, causing Reiji to look at her, taken aback by her words and her tone._

_"Akira…" he began warningly._

_Akira blinked, as if only realizing where she was. She wrapped her arms around her middle in a self-comforting gesture, "I apologize. I know you respect mother greatly, Reiji-nii. But you are neither blind nor foolish. You'll understand one day."_

"I will make an exception," Reiji spoke after a moment's silence, "and I will share my tea with you."

He permitted the bride to settle on his armchair, pouring another cup of tea and offering it to Yui, who thanked him. Reiji watched closely as she took a sip of the steaming liquid, with expected results. His expression remained unchanged as Yui gagged and dropped the teacup and saucer, the porcelain pieces smashing on the floor.

"W-what?" Yui barely managed to speak as pain seemed to wrack throughout her body, as the potion Reiji had slipped into her tea travelled relentlessly through her bloodstream.

"There is no need to worry. It will not endanger your life." Reiji said, reading through Akira's notes. However, the fact that the potion worked had only proved the female Sakamaki's suspicions correct. He shut the research booklet and set it aside, and taking one of the vials sitting on the desk. He approached Yui again and grasped her chin and forcing her mouth open, before pouring half of the vial's contents down her throat and forcing her to swallow.

Yui coughed loudly, and collapsed onto the floor, shards of broken porcelain cutting her.

"It is impolite to cough so openly. What is wrong with you?" Reiji remarked in distaste, "Things that have been broken must be cleaned up immediately."

Yui pushed herself up, and examined her wounded hand. There was a large cut, and blood smeared across her palm. She gasped when Reiji suddenly grabbed her wrist, "I don't want you to have the wrong impression. Much like this cup, I have no interest in things with imperfections. However, you infuse the air with such sweet aroma." He brought Yui's hand to his lips, sampling the crimson liquid, only to pull back in slight shock and confusion, "What is this?"

Reiji stood and turned his back to her, before pulling off his right glove, "I have soiled myself with your blood."

"But that's not my –" Yui began to protest.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses." Reiji snapped, "On your feet."

Yui did as told and glanced at the male, only to blanch in fear at his predatory gaze. In a flash, Reiji had Yui pinned to the bookcase behind her, a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Reiji-san… please don't!" Yui begged, but her pleas fell deaf on vampire's ears.

"Who in the world will hear you scream?" His other hand reached up to cup her face, and he inched closer, fangs bared.

_Akira-san… tasukete!_

* * *

"Was it successful?"

Akira sat, legs crossed, on Reiji's armchair as she stared at her brother expectantly later that evening. By the time she had entered her elder brother's laboratory, Reiji had an unconscious Yui dangling by the arm, the scent of poison, herbal tea, and the bride's blood filtering through the air. Akira had the blonde mortal sent back to her room by a familiar promptly after discovering how much blood she had lost. Reiji was slightly irked by his sibling's mild show of concern for the girl, but did not question it.

"Indeed it was." the Sakamaki male replied as he served her some freshly made tea, "It seems that you were correct in your assumptions." Not that he ever doubted her.

"Do you… resent me for it?" Akira asked hesitantly as she accepted the cup offered to her. Reiji stiffened. "What happened with mother, I mean."

"…No, I do not." said Reiji, "If anything, I should have listened to you."

"I really am sorry, you know. It was never my intention to make you hate her so." Akira told him earnestly.

"It does not matter. My views would have changed regardless, seeing how weak she truly was." The second son uttered bitterly.

Akira hummed. She took a small sip of her tea and smiled at the taste, "Well made, as always. Hibiscus?"

" _Hai_. Your favorite, correct?"

"You know me so well." Akira chimed, setting the cup down on the table and motioning for her brother to come closer. Reiji bent down so his face was in line with hers, before his eyes widened when Akira brushed her lips against his briefly, "You really are wonderful, Reiji. Please remember, you don't have to prove yourself to me."

Red orbs softened, and the elder sibling captured the younger one's lips in a heated kiss, pouring as much emotion as he can into the single action: lust, gratitude, affection, adoration. Akira's hand ran through his dark tresses, and he moaned when her nails scraped at his scalp. A breathy giggle escaped the female vampire's lips as they separated, tongue running over a glistening fang, and blue eyes practically glowing in hunger.

Reiji immediately noticed the signs and shifted their positions, settling himself on the armchair with Akira nestled comfortably on his lap. His younger sibling nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his comforting scent and peppered kisses below his ear, down to his jaw. Reiji's eyes shut, leaning his head back to give her more access and savored the feeling, paying no mind as Akira began to slip his grey vest off his shoulders, and proceeded to unbutton the black one underneath. Reiji kept his hands firmly on her hips, thumbs drawing soothing circles as he allowed his sister to do as she pleased.

His clouded mind barely registered that Akira had managed to discard his shirt, the female vampire licking and nipping at the expanse of skin. However, he jolted in his seat, senses rushing back to him when Akira gathered his face in her hands. His red eyes slowly opened to gaze blearily at his younger sister, who was now smirking at him devilishly as she ran her nail smoothly across pale skin, drawing a long cut on his cheek. His hold on her hips tightened, his member twitching in attention as Akira's tongue darted out to lap at the scarlet liquid blooming on the fresh wound, and gave a pleased hum.

"You taste so good, Reiji-nii." she purred, the desire in her voice driving the male Sakamaki's blood further south. Reiji shivered with want as Akira trailed nimble fingers carefully down his jawline, tracing a path to his torso, "So many places I could mark you… How shall I do it? Shall I bind you to this chair, and have my way with you? The feel of my fangs on you as I ride you through pain and pleasure – squirming beneath me all bare and bloodied, completely at my mercy and begging for release… You'd like that, won't you, Reiji-nii?"

Reiji let out a strangled moan, pupils dilated, and body trembling slightly in excitement, "A-Akira…"

"That look on your face is enthralling, _Onii-san_." Akira's smirk turned almost predatory as she leaned down, breath ghosting over Reiji's bare skin, causing the older sibling's breath to hitch in anticipation, "I'm the only one who can see you like this – that wonderful expression of yours. Show me more."

Reiji gasped, hips bucking slightly as Akira's fangs pierced the exposed flesh just above his collarbone, earning a muffled moan is response. Heat gathered in his cheeks, and Reiji's breath grew shallow as she slowly sucked, dragging her nails up his body and over his shoulders, leaving angry red welts in their wake. Akira was no means gentle when feeding on him, but Reiji didn't care. He relished the way her nails dug painfully into his skin, fangs plunging deeper as she drank, and lustful moans reverberating in her throat that had him aching for her.

Akira pulled away and lapped at the puncture wound, only to move upwards and harshly sink her fangs on the pulse point of his neck, not once releasing her bruising grip on his shoulders. The female Sakamaki's eyes gleamed with mischief as her brother's blood became hotter in his growing arousal, and the bulge beneath her becoming more prominent.

"Akira… _Ngh~_ " Reiji groaned when Akira roughly grinded her hips against his.

Akira retracted her fangs and chuckled sadistically, leaning in to whisper sultrily in Reiji's ear with bloodied lips, "That's right, _Nii-san_. Moan for me; scream for me. Let me hear you beg~"

"Please…" came Reiji's breathless whisper.

Akira tsked and none too-gently gripped his chin and tilted his head to meet her piercing stare evenly, "Come now, I know you can do better than that, Reiji."

"I need… Akira, please…" Reiji struggled to find the right words. He was not the type of person to plead for anything; he ruthlessly took what he wanted with no questions asked. Seeing him slowly come apart at the seams was exquisite, and Akira relished how her normally stoic older brother lost his composure. Akira hand travelled down to the line of his trousers and unbuttoned it, before lingering on the zip teasingly. Reiji's hips twitched again, his member begging to be released from its restraints.

"Tell me what you need, Reiji." Akira's lips hovered over Reiji's as she spoke, causing a pleasant shiver to crawl up his spine. His hand travelled up her back to entangle itself in her hair, while the other wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I want to hear you say it."

"I need you." Reiji panted, "I need all of you. _Please…_ "

Akira gave a feral grin, "Good boy."

She could feel him tremble as she kissed him, licking his bottom lip as her tongue demanded entrance. He immediately obliged, a growl escaping him as Akira unzipped his trousers and began to work his shaft through his boxers. He arched into her touch, his hips bucking in an attempt to gain more friction. His hands were moving again, reaching to undo the buttons of his sister's light blue top – Akira allowing him to slip the material off her shoulders and the arms from her sleeves – and unclasp her bra, both of which were hastily tossed aside.

The female Sakamaki shivered as fingers ghosted over her skin, and nearly gasping when warm hands cupped her breasts, kneading and pinching, stimulating her already sensitive buds. One then strayed to her thigh, trailing up exposed flesh and moved to fumble with the single garment hidden beneath the layers of her pleated skirt.

Reiji tugged at the fabric, and taking the hint, Akira lifted herself slightly, allowing her brother to drag the garment down her thighs and discard it. She was already wet, her essence leaking between her thighs. Reiji's beast, which had been crawling to the surface, rattled its cage as the scent of her arousal strengthened.

As Akira continued her ministrations, she could feel her chest vibrating with a purr. Pre-cum stained Reiji's boxers, the wanton movement of his hips indicating that he was becoming frustrated. Akira pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and rested her forehead against Reiji's. She was panting harshly, heat steadily pooling in her nether regions as she allowed her brother's scent to engulf her senses and a primal need slowly clouding her mind. Impatiently, she tugged down his boxers, freeing Reiji's throbbing shaft from its constraints.

Reiji hissed at the cold air meeting his ever hardening member, and a guttural groan escaped him as Akira slowly pushed herself down on him, encasing him in an almost torturous heat. Akira gritted her teeth as Reiji's length filled her, and then mewled when the older Sakamaki suddenly grasped her waist and thrust upwards.

The female Sakamaki tensed for the briefest moment, letting out a choked gasp. Reiji's breath hitched when Akira's walls clenched around him, fingers digging into her flesh enough to leave bruises. Akira settled her shaky hands on his shoulders, using him as leverage to lift her hips slightly, before slamming back down on him. She moved in and out, harsh and relentless, and Reiji easily matched her rhythm as pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Harder, Reiji!" Akira whimpered, and Reiji did not hesitate to comply, thrusts becoming harder and faster.

It's wasn't long before their movements became more erratic, and Reiji leaned forward to plunge his fangs into the supple flesh just above Akira's left collarbone, marking her. The younger threw her head back with a cry, clawing at her brother's shoulders as she reached her peak, scarlet liquid seeping from the cuts. Reiji's body quivered as his fangs released her, blood dripping down his chin, and moaning her name against her skin as he came.

They slowly calmed after what seemed like an eternity, and Akira smiled at her brother teasingly before her tongue traced the blood trail on his chin.

Reiji gave her a reprimanding look, to which Akira merely giggled at. She nuzzled the crook of Reiji's neck affectionately as her heavy breathing slowed. " _Nii-san, ai shiteru_."

Reiji scolding features softened and he chuckled lightly, relaxing his painful hold on her waist and engulfing her in his arms. " _Ai shiteru, imouto._ " He replied, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tasukete – Help me/save me  
> *Hai – Yes  
> *Onii-san – older brother  
> *Ai shiteru – "I love you" in the romantic sense  
> *Imouto – little sister
> 
> [1] – Lyric from Wonderland, by The Control Structure
> 
> ~Cassandra


	7. Scarborough Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

" _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._

_Remember me, to one who lives there,_

_For she was once a true love of mine…_ "

Her younger brother's sweet voice drifted eerily throughout the mansion, and Akira leaned against the window sill as she listened, eyes closed in content and a small smile graced her lips. Subaru, who stood not too far away, didn't know whether to speak out or leave his sister's room, reluctant to disturb her moment of peace. Though not long after, the decision was made for him.

"What is troubling you, Subaru?"

The youngest Sakamaki appeared visibly startled for a moment as Akira suddenly addressed him. She did not budge from her spot, but her bright sapphire eyes were open, staring at him in concern and her smile no longer present.

"It's nothing," He answered gruffly, brows scrunched up in frustration, and fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Akira hummed as she moved to stand in front of her younger brother, eyeing his expression intently, "Your face says otherwise." she stated, and let out a soft sigh, "Please talk to me, Subaru."

Subaru hesitated for a moment, but his sister's beseeching look had him conceding, and he asked, "The awakening – do you know what's going to happen?"

"I have an intimation of what will occur." Akira's lips curled into a frown, "And I don't like it."

"Does it have something to do with that bastard?" Subaru growled.

Bitter amusement briefly flittered over the female Sakamaki's face, "If you are speaking of Richter, then yes – he is involved. As well as Miss Yui and that _damned woman_." Akira nearly snarled at the end of her sentence. The mere mention of the woman made her insides crawl with hate.

Subaru, on the other hand, was shocked. His eyes were wide with horror, "She's alive?!"

Akira scoffed, "She is nothing more than a parasite at this moment, feeding off the life-force of the little bride. I would hardly call that living."

Subaru didn't know what to say at the revelation, but a sort of fear and anger rose in him at the thought of that woman returning.

" _Neither can live while the other survives[1]._ " Akira quoted grimly, and began to make her way out the room, "At the time of the awakening, one of their souls will disappear – given, of course, that Miss Yui's body actually survives it. When that happens, I'll make sure that there will be no trace of _that woman_ left."

"How… How did you find out?" Subaru asked uncertainly as he trailed behind her, "That she was…?"

"Her blood – it smelled familiar. Although, it did take me a while to remember where I have scented it." Akira admitted, "But having it surround the mansion just brought up some… memories. I wasn't certain until a couple of nights ago."

Subaru's features lit up in realization. _Reiji… Did Akira…?_

"I have some business away from the mansion. I won't be long." Akira informed him, effectively snapping Subaru out of his thoughts – he had not even noticed that they were already halfway down the corridor.

Akira momentarily halted in her steps and faced the youngest brother with a pensive expression, "Subaru, I know I may be asking for too much, but please look after her. Just until I return,"

The Sakamaki male nearly cringed at the request. Him? Look after the bride? Since she had stepped foot into the mansion, Subaru had barely interacted with her and had the least contact with her. She probably thought he hated her. How on earth was he going to approach her?

As if she could read his thoughts, Akira spoke, "You don't have to speak to her, if you don't want to. We just have to be careful that Richter doesn't get to her."

"I see your point. But why me? Why not Reiji, or Laito?"

Akira lifted a hand and gently cupped Subaru's cheek, "Because I trust you most to not kill her… Or molest her." She added as an afterthought.

"Then I'll do my best," Subaru rested his hand on top of hers, lowering his head to capture his older sister's lips in a searing kiss.

...

Later that evening, the siblings parted ways and Subaru left to find Yui. Akira smiled fondly at her brother's retreating form, and began to sing as she turned to walk down the opposite direction, dulcet tones floating through the halls almost hauntingly,

" _When he has done and finished his work,_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme:_

_Oh, tell him to come and he'll have his shirt,_

_And he shall be a true lover of mine._ "

* * *

**_The clock struck six._ **

* * *

Yui trudged towards the direction of her room, her limbs sore and weak from blood loss. On her way, she stumbled upon the youngest Sakamaki sibling, "Subaru-kun…"

The albino pushed himself off the window he had been leaning against to acknowledge her. He critically eyed her exhausted form, silently assessing the damage to determine which brother had last accosted her, "You'll definitely die if you stay here." He said to her.

The resigned look on Yui's face told him that she was fully aware of that circumstance, but the reality of it didn't pain her any less, "What other choice do I have?" When she reached him, she collapsed into his chest, but Subaru made no move to steady her.

"Go now." He replied curtly. "Now's your chance."

She needed to leave whilst Richter was not here to witness it.

Whether or not she heeded his warning, he honestly didn't care. As long as she was kept alive until the awakening, Subaru was more than happy that he had accomplished Akira's wish.

…

"Subaru-kun?"

Yui found him again later that evening, rested against the window of his older sister's room, awaiting Akira's return. As the youngest of the brother's, Akira tended to baby Subaru the most after Kanato, and he often sought comfort in the place she frequented the most – her room. Her lingering scent brought him solace, and he wanted to growl at the blonde bride for her audacity to barge into the place he had deemed sacred.

He wanted to, but instead, he continued to stare out the window and said, "You're still here? You wasted a rare opportunity."

She did not hesitate to approach him, a determined expression plastered on her face, "If you know anything about me or my father, please tell me. I was told I was offered by the church as a sacrifice."

"I know nothing." Subaru stated. When he finally turned to her, the short-lived determination had vanished, and was replaced by something that held little to no hope. Subaru's eyes widened, an image of his mother's own helpless expression briefly flashing before his eyes.

Hastily, he stood and fished out a knife from his back pocket, offering it to her, "That silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us with a stab to the heart." The knife was small, a blue gem embedded on its guard, and intricate designs trailing along the hilt.

Upon hearing his reason for gifting her such a weapon, Yui glanced up at him in disbelief, "But why?"

He brushed passed her without an answer.

_"Take this with you… Keep it on your person at all times… I need you to commit murder… Please, for me? Please, let me go!"_

_His mother, Christa's voice rang in his head, her continuous begging driving him to the point of desperation. And he responded, "Who do you want me to kill…? Who are you talking to? Who are you reaching out to…?"_

_"You're such a gentle boy."_

_"Sure, I'll commit murder for you. That's what you want, isn't it?"_

"I'll grant your wish." And he would not fail.

He just hoped that he wouldn't regret giving her that knife, as he had essentially placed their lives – Akira's life – in the frail girl's hands.

_"Akira-nee…"_

_Dull blue orbs stared up at him, completely devoid of life, and it made his non-beating heart ache. She was like a fragile little doll in his arms – beautiful and broken._

_"It's going to be okay. We're here now. We're going to take care of you."_

* * *

"Bitch-chan, you kept me waiting."

Yui was unsurprised, yet unnerved at finding Laito in her room. The triplet moved towards her, musing at the serious look on her face, but stopped short once he noticed what she held in her hands.

"Oh? That's Subaru-kun's knife." He took her hands in his, and to her confusion, guided her so the knife pointed directly at his heart, "What an honor~! I never knew how much you loved me."

Seeing her wide and bewildered gaze, he elaborated, "To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to express your love. You hold the finality that can end the life of an immortal." His bright green eyes narrowed in contemplation, "Do you know how it feels to love someone so much you hate them?"

" _D-Demo_ , Akira-san…" Yui started.

"Aki-chan knows and understands how we feel. She is a vampire too, after all~" Laito chimed in.

It was a fact that Yui often forgot and had to be constantly reminded of, but that wasn't what was troubling her. "Y-you would kill Akira-san… to show how much you love her?" she stuttered, fearing what the answer to her question would be.

Shock overtook Laito's features at the unexpected question, the very idea of Akira dying causing his body to briefly tense and a sense of dread flooding through him. But his answer was steadfast and came not a second later after regaining his composure, " _Iie_ , but we would kill for her."

And they did. In the long run, Cordelia's life was but a small sacrifice for their sister's happiness.

* * *

Akira strode purposefully down the halls of the dreary mansion. An unpleasant tingle crawled down her spine and she scrunched her nose in disgust as she caught a whiff of something foul lingering in the air, yet she tried to remain unfazed. She had expected this, after all, she had lived here with her father at one point and knew how messy some of his experiments could get.

Finally reaching the end of the hall, the female Sakamaki hesitated for the briefest moment, before pushing the door open and stepping inside, "Pardon the intrusion,"

Hearing the sound of her voice, Karl Heinz – better known to the public as Tougo Sakamaki – looked up from his current project and greeted his daughter with an unsettling smile, "Ah, my princess, at last you've come to visit your _Otou-san_. It has been months."

The endearment only served to seemingly anger the younger vampire, and Akira's lips curled slightly in distaste, "Indeed. Although, I am sure you are aware that this is not a social visit."

Karl Heinz hummed in amusement, easily sensing her ire, "Tell me, did you and your brothers like my gift? That bride is a special one, after all."

"That _bride_ holds that wretched woman's heart and is currently serving as her _soul container_!" Akira snapped, "Do you honestly think I would simply just stand by and allow her to return!?"

"No, I don't." Karl responded easily, "In fact, I am relying on you to push the little bride to the right direction. I'm sure one of your brothers might have taken an interest in her, or yourself for that matter – I know you can be quite flexible in terms of your gender preference."

"Oh? Then you can surely rely on me to keep her contained until the awakening has passed and _that woman_ disposed of before my brothers come to harm's way, since their safety is clearly something that is of no concern to you."

"Now, now, my dear –"

" _DO NOT call me that!_ " Akira hissed at his attempt to placate her, baring her fangs in anger, "I am not "your dear", and I _refuse_ to let any of my brothers be involved with your experiments any further."

As if a switch had been flipped, Karl's demeanor instantly darkened, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "You refuse?"

Feeling the sudden drop in the atmosphere, Akira stiffened, her fight or flight instincts immediately triggered at the very notion of a threat. She took a step back as Karl maneuvered around his work table, ruby orbs fixed on her with a predatory gaze. She moved to get away, but in flash, Karl was in front of her and his hand shot out to grasp her painfully by the neck.

"You _refuse_ , you say? I am your father, and you dare defy me, Akira?" he questioned her bitingly. Akira gasped as his hold tightened, and she clawed at his arm in a failed attempt to free herself. "What gives you the right to disobey me?"

Akira dug her nails into Karl's wrist, drawing blood, and wanted to recoil as a familiar scent permeated in the room. Hunger and disgust rose in her, the smell of her father's blood so sweet that it made her want to sink her fangs into his flesh, and at the same time, made her insides burn like poison. Karl too, reacted as his blood was drawn, and slowly loosened his hold on his daughter's neck. Without warning, Akira lunged at him, ripping apart the collar of his shirt and plunging her fangs into his jugular.

Karl groaned at the uncomfortable sting, yet the action was almost nostalgic to him. Rather than prompting her to release him, he lifted a hand, running it through the younger vampire's dark tresses consolingly. "I apologize for my rash actions, dear one. Know that I only do it because I love you."

Taking greedy gulps of the warm scarlet liquid, Akira felt the disconcerting weight settle in her chest and her body began to tremble. Should she be asked, she would deny the tears gathering behind her now-closed eyelids, and the shaky, harsh grip she had on her father's shoulders as if wanting to push him away yet somehow, simultaneously seeking some form of reassurance.

She hated him. She loathed him with every fiber of her being.

Because she knew deep down, in some twisted way, she loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Otou-san – father  
> *Demo – But  
> *Iie – No
> 
> [1] – Quote from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K Rowling
> 
> ~Cassandra


	8. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

The sound of raindrops pattering against the large glass windows echoed through the eerie silence of the Sakamaki mansion, the brothers isolating themselves in their respective rooms as they apprehensively awaited their sister's return. Yui was especially perturbed upon learning of Akira's absence, fearing another onslaught from any of the brothers without the female vampire to act as the mediator.

A stroke of lightning and rolling thunder had the bride stirring awake from her slumber, brows scrunching before her eyes fluttered open. "Was it a dream?" she mumbled, pushing herself up as another flash of lighting shone through the pale pink curtains, "It's raining really hard." Moving to lift the thin fabric, Yui gasped at the sight of a lone figure standing out in the courtyard in the midst of a storm.

 _Is that… Akira-san? Is she back?_ Sherbet pink eyes squinted in an attempt to see passed the rain clouding the glass, only for them to widen in surprise and another gasp escape the girl's lips when she realized that it wasn't the Sakamaki sister. The woman in the courtyard had long lavender locks that fell below her knees and was wearing a black dress with delicate white ruffles underneath and a crisscross pattern on the sleeve. As if she knew the young bride was watching her, the woman turned to glance in her direction, ruby lips curling into a devious smile.

Meeting her unseen gaze, a loud and agonizing thud resounded in Yui's chest. The cold feeling gripped at her heart and seemed to spread through her veins. Her limbs grew numb as she fell back onto the carpeted floor, collapsing in a dead faint as the balcony doors flew open with the wind blowing harshly into the room.

Elsewhere in the mansion, bright green orbs snapped open.

* * *

**_The clock struck seven._ **

* * *

"What? Where am I?" Yui could hear children laughing and playing as her awareness slowly returned, finding herself in the courtyard of the Sakamaki mansion. It was a familiar setting, yet clear skies aside, the atmosphere felt oddly… different.

"Over here!" Came a yell, and Yui could only gape in bewilderment as a young Ayato, Laito, and Kanato raced by. She almost couldn't believe that these were the triplets; their smiles – still filled with such childish innocence – were a far cry from the bloodthirsty grins and sadistic smirks she had gotten so used to seeing on their visage.

Moments later, Kanato began to sniffle. He rubbed at the tears welling up behind his lids with his teddy held securely in his arms, "The bats I just caught got away."

"Don't cry, Kanato. We can catch them again." Laito comforted his purple-haired sibling.

"Yeah, stop your sniveling!" Ayato added with a confident grin, "I'll catch them for you!"

The two redheads made a start for the bats again, only to pause when someone called out Ayato's name, followed by the clicking of heels as the woman Yui had spotted earlier that night approached the two boys. Her features were more distinguishable now, and the bride could clearly discern the matching bright green pools. She also had a blatantly displeased look on her face, "Is this where you've been? Now come along with me."

_This must be their mother …_

"Kanato, let's go." Laito said as Kanato finally reached them and both left, uneager to get caught in whatever dispute was about to take place between their mother and the eldest triplet, leaving Ayato to fend for himself.

"You're going back inside." The woman asserted.

"N-No way! All I've done is study!" Ayato argued back.

The woman was unmoved, and regarded him coldly, "I don't want any excuses. Return to your room."

Ayato's fists clenched in frustration, "How come Kanato and Laito get to play while all I ever do is study?"

"Because you are not like other children." She responded.

"No, I wanna play more!" Ayato sounded like he was about to cry, and it was bizarre for Yui to hear. She had never seen him so sad.

"How many times must I tell you?!" the woman finally snapped, tired of her son's rebelling. Ayato noticeably flinched at her anger, eyes wide in fear, "You are the successor. Do you understand what that means? Now, tell me what you must do."

Fists tightening until his knuckles grew paler, the young boy bowed his head slightly, fringe shadowing his dulling emerald orbs as he answered, "I must become number one. I must become better than anyone."

"And if you fail?"

"I am not _Okaa-sama's_ child, so I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake."

 _What?_ Yui thought in horror as the woman smirked in satisfaction.

"Exactly, good boy!" she simpered, "You are worthless to me unless you are number one. Worthless boys must spend an eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake, all alone, where no one can help them… not even your pathetic brat of a sister."

Ayato's gaze turned to slits at her words, and for a moment, Yui assumed he was going to defend himself for being called worthless. She had lived with him long enough to understand that his pride knew no bounds and that he had a tendency to argue with those who questioned him. While this was a profound trait that all the brothers shared, Ayato verbalized it the most.

But Yui also knew for a fact that Ayato was more protective of his sister than he was of his ego, so she shouldn't have been as stunned as she was when he snarled vehemently, "Don't call _Onee-chan_ pathetic! _Onee-chan's_ a good person!"

"She is inconsequential and a distraction." Ayato's mother bit out sharply, "So I suggest you forget about her. She will only be a burden to you in the future."

"No! _Onee-chan_ cares about us. She's always nice to Laito, Kanato and I!"

"Ayato," she warned as she took a threatening step towards him and raised her hand, "That is enough…!"

"You're just angry that we love her more than – "

**_SLAP!_ **

The redheaded child's head jerked to the side, his cheek burning at the force of the hit and was sure to bruise later. His mother loomed over him, her glare still set on her son, "Is that so? Then it would be a shame if she were to be punished in your place, wouldn't it? Unless that's what you want, go to your room."

Not wishing to further incur his mother's wrath – or worse, bringing it down upon Akira – Ayato turned, stifling his cries as he ran back into the mansion.

The bride could only watch as the purple-haired woman settled on a nearby bench not long after, calling upon her two remaining offspring. "Kanato, my little songbird – sing. Sing that song for me." She demanded, to which Kanato readily agreed to.

Laito stood idly by, gazing at the older female vampire with what seemed like affection. However, the briefest glance he shared with Kanato when the woman was not paying attention said otherwise.

...

_Their mother treats them so cruelly. She also seems to really dislike Akira-san._

Yui's attention was averted at the sound of a dog's barking. Sitting under a pavilion not far from where the remaining triplets and their mother were situated, was Reiji. The woman next to him greatly resembled Shuu with her striking blue eyes, her blonde hair in a tight bun with two wavy strands on the front and her fringe parted to the left. She wore a long burgundy dress with capped sleeves and black ruffles, and a fitted black bodice in the middle that continued from the neckline.

_This is Shuu-san, Reiji-san, and Akira-san's mother…_

Reiji didn't appear to be any different from how Yui had usually seen him – nose practically stuck in his book and carefully reading through each page as to not miss a single word. His thirst for knowledge was certainly a trait he had maintained.

A dog's bark drew her attention once more, this time to a young Shuu happily walking down the path to the pavilion with a bundle in his arms, giggling as the puppy pawed at him. Seeing this, the blonde woman stood, and Shuu rushed up to her excitedly.

"Look! A friend just gave him to me!" he told her and held the puppy out to her.

"Release that thing at once." She ordered, although it was obvious that Shuu was reluctant to do as she asked.

He let out another childish giggle when the puppy began licking his face, "Hey, that tickles!"

Reiji observed his brother scathingly over the pages of his book.

"Shuu!" the boy looked up at his mother, his smile faltering at her tone, "You are the eldest son, and therefore, the next head of the family. You must learn to conduct yourself at all times." She glanced towards the butler standing idly by, and he bowed before moving to take the puppy off Shuu's hands.

Shuu was quick to protest, "What are you doing? No! I'd promised Edgar I'd take care of him!"

The woman stepped closer and fixed her son with a stern stare. While not necessarily afraid, Shuu did not like being on the receiving end of the pressuring gaze. He relinquished the puppy with a heavy heart and ran.

The older vampire merely settled back in her seat, ignoring her second-born as he spoke, " _Hahaue_ , I have finished memorizing this entire book." Even by vampire standards, this was an impressive feat. Yui knew that even at this age, Reiji was intelligent and Akira often referred to him as a genius. However, his mother paid no mind to his achievement, and simply returned to her embroidery.

Disappointed at the lack of praise, Reiji turned back to his book.

 _Poor Reiji-san,_ Yui lamented, _Shuu-san said that three of them shared the same mother. So where was…?_

The bride took a step back to peer at her surroundings, but paused at the slight crunch beneath her foot. On the ground laid a single white rose, petals crushed where she had stepped on. Yui went to pick it up, only to yelp in pain and instantly drop the flower when a thorn pricked her finger, drawing the smallest drop of blood from the wound.

When she looked back up, she noticed that the setting had changed, and she now stood in the middle of a stone path, leading to a tower surrounded by white rose bushes. She immediately thought of Subaru, who she knew tended to them in the garden. True enough, he was standing not too far away from her, staring up at the tower mournfully with a familiar silver knife in hand.

The woman watching from above could only be his mother – her white locks held up in a bun with a frilly red hair band, the loose strands curling down and intertwining with itself, and piercing red eyes focused on her child. Her silvery dress flared around her, with diamond-shaped straps running over her shoulders and connecting to her necklace, which was covered in small crimson roses. She lingered by the windowsill only a moment longer before walking out of sight, and all the while, Subaru remained silent.

The brothers have never really spoken about their parents. There were very few mentions of their father – as if the word left a nasty taste in their mouth – and the single explanation from Shuu about their respective mothers. But after witnessing the treatment each brother had received, Yui now understood that the topic would only bring up unwanted memories.

 _But what was Akira-san's_ _relationship with them like?_ Yui couldn't help but ponder. Akira cared deeply for her brothers and wouldn't stand for any abuse, not even from their parents. So where was she when all this was happening?

"Akira-nee?"

Yui was once again jolted from her musing at Subaru's horrified whisper, looking at something behind her. She turned to follow his gaze and found the object of her thoughts trailing after a man in a cloak, with dark green hair and wine orbs. But this Akira was very different from the one Yui had become acquainted with – a little girl with hair up in a double bun, a couple of strands framing her face, uncomprehending of the things around her as a thick veil clouded her normally sharp eyes. She was walking listlessly, neck and arms wrapped in bandages and a plaster on her right cheek.

The knife slipped from Subaru's grasp, landing on the pavement with a loud 'clang', and he darted to his sister's side with trepidation building in his chest.

"Subaru," the man acknowledged the boy as he approached, which only earned him a glower from the albino.

"Uncle Richter," he growled in contempt, his demeanor softening as he then addressed his sibling, taking her hand in his, "Akira-nee, can you hear me? It's Subaru. You're back at the mansion now."

Yui could almost empathize with the boy, feeling his despair when he received no response.

"I'm taking her inside." Subaru stated in a manner that left no room for altercation, gently leading Akira by the hand as they retreated to the mansion. The man, Richter was unphased by the youngest Sakamaki's animosity, merely watching their departing backs before he too, travelled further into the garden in search of someone.

That certain individual turned out to be the triplets' mother.

They were seated by the lake, and Richter delicately held the purple-haired woman's hand across the table, "Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive. It is obvious that all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet." He praised, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Meanwhile, Cordelia basked in the attention she was receiving. Smiling coyly, she purred, "Richter, I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings."

Yui honestly did not know what to make of this. She recalled Subaru calling this man 'uncle', and did not appear very keen on seeing him, much less speaking to him. The look he gave was of absolute disgust and resentment, as if Richter's very existence repulsed him.

It seemed that he was not the only one to share this sentiment, as Yui caught a glimpse of the eldest triplet standing behind a nearby pillar, appearing none too happy with Richter's presence or the romantic interaction.

"Ayato-kun…"

In that instance, everything stilled – color fading from Yui's surroundings like a washed-out painting. The air around her grew heavy, making it harder for her to breath each passing second, and the constricting pain in her chest amplified by the violent thumping of her heart.

Cordelia's head slowly turned, and the last thing Yui saw was a pair of bright green pools boring into her before her vision went black.

* * *

Ayato sat on top of the balcony ledge, one knee bent in front of him and the other dangling a couple of inches off the floor. He had awoken earlier that night with unpleasant chills crawling down his spine, immediately sensing something amiss. Turns out he had been right when he found the mortal unconscious in the underground waterway with no recollection of how she got there. There was something different about her as well. Her blood – he'd smelled it before, _tasted_ it before – and it reminded him of a distant memory he would rather not explore. The scarlet liquid was sweet as it ran down his throat, but it seemed to leave a bitter aftertaste on his tongue. He was certain Laito had detected the change was well.

The bedroom door creaked and clicked shut behind him. The scent of freesias invaded his nose, and Ayato did not even flinch as the person's quiet steps drew closer.

" _Okaerinasai, Nee-san._ "

" _Tadaima…_ " came the weak response.

Ayato abruptly faced his older sibling, shock coloring his features as he took in her worn state – dark circles running deeper around her eyes and her lips gaining a more bluish hue. She had bandages running around her neck and left arm, and sapphire orbs dull and just plain exhausted. Without hesitation, he encased her in a arms and Akira practically collapsed in his hold.

"You went to visit _that man_ again, didn't you?" Ayato's anger rose as he felt her nod against his chest, "Why?! What was so important that you would risk yourself like this?!"

"The awakening… not enough time…" Akira murmured in distress, fisting the front of her brother's shirt, "Need to… keep you all safe. _He_ knew how to get rid of her… Gave my blood… in exchange…"

"Oi!" Ayato's grasp tightened as Akira's knees buckled beneath her, " _Kuso…! Nee-san_ , can you hear me? _Oi, Akira!_ "

_Not again…_

On the verge of panicking, he called for Reiji, keeping an arm around Akira's back to support her and looping the other under her knees to lift her up bridal style, and tenderly depositing her on the nearest couch.

Reiji arrived seconds later, clearly annoyed from being woken. However, noticing the vulnerable unconscious form of his younger sister, the ire faded into worry as he knelt by the couch and hastily checked her over. He carefully unwrapped the bandages, both brothers growling lowly at the sight of the cuts and bitemarks littering along pale skin, not healing as quickly as they should have.

"Tch, she said that she gave the bastard some of her blood, but I wasn't expecting this much." Ayato seethed.

Reiji hummed in agreement, lightly tracing the wounds before re-tying the gauze, "He has certainly drawn enough to obstruct her healing. At this rate, it will take a couple days for her to recover fully."

"Do you think he's slipped her anything?"

"I would not put it passed him to do so." Reiji stood, pushing his glasses up his nose, "I will prepare a tonic that should aid her recovery and some fresh bandages. In the meantime, do look after her, Ayato."

Ayato scoffed, "Don't have to tell me twice, tableware otaku."

With another twitch of indignation, Reiji left. The redhead proceeded to steal his previous spot by the couch, settling on its edge and continued to contemplate on Akira's injuries. There was sure to be more bruising and lacerations hidden elsewhere, most likely across her thighs and torso; he wouldn't be surprised if they found any stitches or marks that distinctly resembled handprints. The very thought made his chest rumble as he fought back a snarl.

It's certainly been a while since they had witnessed Akira in this state, and Ayato doubted that this would be the last. Growing up, she had been the barrier between the brothers and KarHeinz's wrath – taking their punishments and making deals with the devil himself to ensure their safety and happiness. In turn, they cherished her, and vowed to help her break free from the web their father had woven so intricately around her.

Seeing her like this made them feel as though they had _failed_ her.

_Worthless._

_Pathetic._

Ayato rolled up one of his sleeves to his elbow and sank his fangs into his wrist, sucking up the blood that seeped through the puncture and gathering the vital fluid into his mouth without swallowing. He then leaned down, lifting a hand to cup his sister's cheek as he did so. His thumb traced her bottom lip, gently prying them open before slanting his lips over hers. His tongue casually slid into her warm cavern, allowing the liquid to flow through. A line of crimson trailed down the corner of Akira's mouth as Ayato massaged her throat, urging her to swallow.

 _That should do it for now,_ He thought as he reluctantly pulled away, ignoring the blood stains as he affectionately beheld the female through a half-lidded gaze. _She'll still be thirsty once she wakes up._

" _Baka Nee-san_ , always putting yourself in danger for us. You've been doing it since we were kids." Ayato whispered to her despite knowing his words fell on deaf ears, his forehead resting against hers.

" _Didn't we tell you? It's our turn to take care of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okaa-sama – a polite address for 'mother'. Okaa-chan or Kaasan being more casual.  
> *Onee-chan/Nee-san – older sister  
> *Hahaue – a respectful term for 'mother', normally used to express more traditional or anachronistic families  
> *Okaerinasai – Welcome home / Welcome back  
> *Tadaima – I'm home  
> *Kuso – Damn  
> *Baka – Idiot / Stupid
> 
> ~Cassandra


	9. Cordelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

As the eldest Sakamaki triplet had predicted, their sister woke roughly five hours later, parched and fangs aching to sink into skin. He pulled her onto his lap, an arm wrapping around her waist and fingers carding through her delicate raven strands as he gently directed her towards his neck. Her ragged breath fanned on his exposed skin, causing his body to tingle with pleasant shivers, hissing between clenched teeth as Akira's fangs mercilessly pierced his flesh.

"That's right – drink up, _Nee-san_. You like the way _Ore-sama_ tastes, don't you?" Ayato groaned and continued to stroke her hair as she took greedy gulps, forcefully gripping his shoulders, "You're mine. _My Nee-san…_ "

Akira's hunger-clouded mind slowly cleared and she retracted her fangs, idly noting the soreness of her limbs as she focused more on the somewhat spicy flavor on her tongue. She crooned in delight at the familiar taste and scent that engulfed her senses, basking in the comfort and complacency it provided her, " _Otouto…_ Ayato…"

"Akira," he breathed, his hand tangling itself in her dark tresses and tilting her head up, lapping at the line of red on Akira's chin and tracing a path to her awaiting lips. Ayato attacked her mouth with fervor, and Akira unhesitatingly granted him access when he demandingly nibbled on her bottom lip. His tongue slipped in, seeking every inch of her warm cavern and leaving no crevice untouched.

The female's grasp on his shoulders gradually eased and moved to wrap her arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer. Ayato's tongue briefly tickled her incisors before coaxing her own into his mouth and sucking on the muscle, causing Akira's lips to tremble with a muffled moan.

The sharp raps on the door went ignored at first as Ayato continued to lavish his sister with attention. He parted from her slightly swollen lips to pepper kisses down her jawline, the occasional nips and licks along her throat making Akira purr in contentment.

There was another persistent knock and Reiji entered the room with a tray in hand, prompting Ayato to pull away with a displeased growl at the interruption.

"What the hell, Reiji?!" the redhead snapped.

"Honestly, you had one job." Reiji sighed in frustration as he set down the tray that held a pot of tea, two teacups and saucers, a fresh gauze, and a small glass bottle on the table in front of them, "You were supposed to look after her, not molest her."

When his admonishing gaze directed towards her, Akira shifted in her younger brother's hold so that she was facing the older male, offering him an amiable smile, "Hello Reiji…"

"How do you feel?" he inquired.

"Sore," The female Sakamaki replied frankly, not bothering to move off Ayato's lap as the redhead's arms around her middle prevented her from doing so, "But that is to be expected,"

"I do hope you have a viable explanation for your extended absence, as well as the dreadful condition you've returned in." the raven-haired male remarked impatiently. It disconcerted him and his brothers how little Akira cared about her own well-being, often putting them first at the expense of her health. The fact that she was acting so casually despite not being fully recovered had him on edge.

"As it happens, I do." She gladly accepted the cup of tea Reiji had poured for her, appreciating the citrusy aroma of the Earl Grey blend, "Father had quite the interesting information pertaining to the little bride."

"What kind of information?" Ayato piped in.

"Why… a missing heart that is supposedly implanted in her mortal body."

Reiji's eyes widened, and Akira felt Ayato's body jerk in surprise at the statement.

" _NANI?!_ " the triplet exclaimed, "You can't mean – "

"– _her_. Unfortunately so," Akira took a long sip of her tea, "Although, it is far worse than I had originally anticipated. I merely suspected that the vile woman's soul had latched onto Miss Yui; I did not expect the mortal to have her heart as well."

* * *

**_The clock struck eight._ **

* * *

Yui ambled down the empty corridors of the mansion in search of the source of the melody that seemed to reverberate hauntingly through the walls. _A piano…_

The sound emanated from one of the rooms in the west side of the mansion. Upon entering, she had been expecting to see Shuu seated on the piano bench, but was startled when she stumbled upon one of the three vampires that she had been intent on speaking with. Laito's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful smile on his visage as his fingers glided along the keys effortlessly, not once pausing in his playing as he greeted her.

"Why, hello, Bitch-chan~" he chimed, "I'm thrilled that we ran into each other here."

Filled with a new sense of determination, Yui approached him though she wasn't entirely certain on how she was going to breech the subject. Nevertheless, her curiosity outweighed her ambiguity. She needed to know if the vision she had the other night had been real – that the woman from the garden was not a figment of her imagination and if she had something to do with the constant ache in her chest.

"Laito-kun… Who is the woman in the black dress?" Yui began. In that instant, the music stopped as Laito's fingers stilled and hovered over the piano keys. He straightened in his seat with a solemn expression on his face as she continued, "She's a very pretty lady… with long purple hair."

"Why do you want to know that?" It was not Laito who answered her, and Yui yelped in shock as Kanato's voice suddenly interjected. He and Ayato appeared by their youngest triplet's side, both bearing the same serious countenance.

"What are you doing here?" Ayato added as he rested against the counter.

"Ayato-kun… Kanato-kun…" She needed them to confirm who that woman was, "Tell me, what is your mother's name?"

The atmosphere turned ominous, and Yui grew steadily nervous at the cold silence that followed her query. Finally, Ayato answered; he pronounced the woman's name with such venom that it made Yui's insides churn when scathing emerald pools centered on her.

" _Cordelia._ "

…

…

…

_A tormented scream tore through the mansion. The occupants paid it no mind, with the exception of one. The eldest triplet took great pleasure in the disbelieving look on his mother's face as he ripped his hand from her stomach, blood spraying from the wound. He watched as Cordelia staggered back up the stairs of the main foyer, wheezing in pain as she clutched at her injury and blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth._

_"A-Ayato," she rasped, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes._

_"Ah, what a shame. It's ruined now." Ayato lamented as he examined the crimson stains splayed on the fabric, "And I really liked this shirt too. She picked it out for me, you know. It's soaked in your blood, mother."_

_He lifted a hand to his lips and gave an experimental lick. Ayato had never sampled his mother's blood, nor did he ever have the desire too. The woman's despicable personality simply tainted the sweetness of her scent. Even now, the honeyed essence on his tongue was like poison – easy to ingest but left a nauseating burn as he swallowed._

_Still, he grinned vindictively with bloodstained lips as he cleaned off his palm and wrist, "Your blood tastes so sweet. I want more."_

_Cordelia gasped in horror, Ayato's mocking laugh resounding behind her as she ran._

_The lavender-haired woman dragged herself through the deserted halls towards what she believed to be her safety, leaving smears of scarlet as she leaned on the concrete walls for support. The double doors of the piano room slammed open and Cordelia floundered in, calling for her youngest son._

_"Laito…" she unsteadily approached him, stopping just a couple of paces from the piano._

_"Oh no. What's the matter?" Laito voiced with an almost sarcastic lilt, though Cordelia did not seem to detect this as she answered him._

_"It's Ayato." She choked, "He's torturing me!"_

_"Wow, really? Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later." This time, the woman noted the ridicule in the redhead's breezy response, and it angered her greatly._

_"Laito, I command you to help me!" she dictated between struggled breaths, lifting a bloody hand to him._

_Fingers ghosting over the piano keys twitched and forest green orbs darkened with imperceptible rage._

_…_

_Later that evening, Cordelia found herself within the solace of her room, tiredly slumped against the edge of her balcony. She kept an arm wrapped around her middle as the flow of crimson refused to stop. Hearing footsteps draw closer, Cordelia lifted her head and smiled as she saw Laito nearing her._

_"Have you driven Ayato away for me?" she asked._

_"Yup, he's gone." said Laito._

_"I knew I could depend on you, Laito." She commented with palpable relief._

_"Do you love me more than anyone else?"_

_"Yes," Cordelia offered her hand to him again, and Laito regarded her with an unreadable expression, "Laito, I love you. I mean that."_

_Affectionate sapphire orbs and his sister's endearing smile came to mind, briefly replacing the image of his wretched mother standing before of him. He thought of the times his sibling had suffered due to this woman's selfishness, sacrificing her welfare for the brothers' happiness. She held them with such tenderness, her kisses filled warmth rather than simple lust and bitterness. Her words, while Laito knew can be manipulative, had more than just self-serving intentions. His sister loved them; this monster he called a 'mother' did not. He intended to repay that love tonight and show Akira how much he adored her in return._

_"You never change, do you?" He moved towards Cordelia, as if to take her hand in his._

_…And she was falling._

_Her cries were cut short as she crashed painfully onto the rose bushes below, and Laito only stared down at her with unfeeling eyes, "Your life is but a meagre exchange. Now, she'll love me for eternity."_

_…_

_The sanguine moon shone high above and a light shower of rain poured as Kanato stepped out, his Teddy and a candelabra in hand. The candle flames miraculously stayed lit as he searched for the fallen corpse amongst the bed of roses. When he found her, she was bare, coated in blood, and her chest void of the non-beating organ._

_"Mother, what's wrong?" he asked, but did not expect to receive a response, "There's a hole in your chest, mother."_

_Kanato set down the candelabra and placed his free hand on Cordelia's forehead, brushing the messy strands aside, "Ne, are you dead, mother? You're so cold… and so wet. Mother, you must be freezing. Hold on, I'll warm you up." His mouth twisted into a vindictive smirk as he picked up the candle tree, and brought the tip of the flame to the older vampire's carcass. The fire spread and rose until it consumed her, and Kanato laughed as he gazed at the blazing inferno._

_"Now, doesn't that feel warm, Mother? C'mon, tell me you're getting warmer."_

_His mad cackles echoed into the night._

_…_

_"Onee-chan? Daijōbu ka?"_

_Akira, who was in her nightdress and halfway tucked under the blankets, glanced up from the book on her lap as one of her younger brothers peeked into the bedroom. She was about to instruct the purple-haired teen to enter, but then chuckled as she sensed the other two waiting outside her door. She marked the page on her book before closing it and placing it on the bedside table._

_"Come in, you three." She allowed, not even flinching as the triplets abruptly appeared next to her – Kanato and Laito on either side of her, and Ayato by her feet. She observed their matching malevolent grins and smug demeanors; Ayato was a literal bloody mess, and all three carried the distinct smell of death. It was not difficult for the female Sakamaki to piece the puzzle together, and more mirthful giggles escaped her._

_"My, my," she mused fleeringly, "Did you all have fun tonight?"_

_Instead of giving a straight answer, Ayato shuffled closer and handed her a small glass vial filled with what appeared to be a grey, powdery residue, "She won't be a bother anymore."_

_Akira's brows raised in shock, "Is this –?"_

_"A small token to show how dear you are to us, Aki-chan~" Laito purred and took her left hand in his._

_Akira understood the deeper meaning behind their gift – she was a vampire, after all. Mortals and hunters alike found the notion twisted, but to them, murder was the ultimate declaration of love. And the triplets had presented her Cordelia's ashes as a symbol of their devotion to her._

_"Ai shiteru, Akira." They chorused._

_The female Sakamaki smirked and gestured for Ayato to come closer, to which he easily complied with, poising over her with his hands and knees on the bed. She set the vial aside to cup Ayato's face with her free hand and licking the blood still on his lips, "A shame that such sweet blood comes from such a distasteful woman."_

_"Onee-chan's blood is sweeter." Kanato leaned in, dragging his tongue along her supple flesh and sinking his fangs into her exposed shoulder. Laito followed suit, planting a gentle kiss on her inner wrist before his incisors pierced her pale skin._

_Akira hummed as Ayato brought their lips together in a chaste peck and began trailing open-mouthed kisses down her throat, before biting just above her collarbone._

_The sensation of them drawing blood from her simultaneously was an odd experience, but not unpleasant. Azure orbs fluttered closed as Akira drowned out everything else, relishing in the feel of their fangs and warm caresses, "I love you all too."_

…

…

…

Yui sprinted through the garden in fear as the triplets' tale repeatedly played in her mind. They had gauged her reaction as they revealed their past to her and it didn't take much to know that she was absolutely sickened by it, not even attempting to stop her as she hightailed out of the room.

She tripped along the concrete path, trembling and snivelling, "I hate this place! I can't stand it anymore!"

"Then tell me, why didn't you leave?"

Yui gasped and looked up, "Akira-san,"

The Sakamaki sister appraised her coolly as she awaited the bride's reply and continued to prod, "Subaru had granted you the perfect opportunity, even going as far as to give you his silver knife. And yet, you did not take it. Why is that?"

"I – I didn't think…" Yui bit her lip in distress, a fist clenched at her chest, "It's not true, is it? About what the three of them did to their own mother?"

"And if it is?" Yui blanched and recoiled as Akira neared her, causing the vampire to pause in her steps, "Are you scared of me now, Miss Yui?"

Yui desperately wanted to say 'no'. Akira had only ever been polite to her since she arrived at the mansion, even if she tended to come off as a little standoffish at times. Yet seeing her so nonchalant about someone's death – Yui wondered if her acts of kindness were nothing more than a façade.

"Good. You would be a fool not to be." The female vampire affirmed.

"Eh?"

Akira peered at the sky, taking in the moon close to its fullness, lips curling into a frown. Her next words were harsh but held veracity, "Denying the truth of my nature will not change it, Miss Yui. The fact that I have shown you leniency does not make me any different from my brothers. Had I deemed you a threat, I would not have hesitated to eliminate you myself."

While the bride's fumbling and blind faith in her had been humorous at first, she could not let it persist – not with the awakening at hand. The mortal needed to understand what she was about to become a part of and bear the consequences. _Stupidity has a certain charm – ignorance does not [1]._

" _D-Demo_ … why? Why did you help me? Why did Subaru give me the knife?!"

"Whether he believes it or not, Subaru is a kind soul to those who deserve it. He may have seen something in you worth saving." Somehow, Akira seemed almost amused by this, "That knife is pure silver. One strike to the heart and we would be reduced to ash. Tell me, should the situation call for it, would you be able to strike us down?"

"N-No, I couldn't possibly –" Yui sputtered.

"If you are incapable of it, you can simply use it to end yourself. _Decisions, decisions [2]_ ," Akira glimpsed at her helpless form from the corner of her eye, "You have no right to refuse."

_Not when I can smell her blood getting stronger._

* * *

_"Her dress was missing?"_

_The slight alarm in their sister's tone had the triplets tensing in their positions. Kanato was snuggled up to her on her right, and Laito resting his head on top of hers as he leaned on her left. Ayato laid his head on her stomach with Akira petting him as the brothers recounted the tale of their mother's murder. The movement had ceased upon hearing Kanato mention the state of Cordelia's corpse before they had incinerated it – a gaping hole in her chest and apparently naked as the day she was born, as the woman's ensemble had been snatched from her._

_Ayato clicked his tongue, "What's so important about the damn dress?"_

_"Had it been anyone else – nothing. But this is Cordelia – the witch has more tricks up her sleeve than the amount of skin her dress can hide. It can be a crucial ingredient for possible disaster." Akira divulged, turning her attention to the brother on her left and instructed, "Laito, I will need your help in searching for it."_

_"Fufufun~ I will be more than happy to lend my assistance, Aki-chan~" the redhead agreed, nuzzling his face in her hair._

_"Kanato, please hold on to the vial for now. We may need it in the future."_

_She felt him nod against her shoulder, "Okay, Onee-chan."_

_"Ayato," the female Sakamaki rested a palm on his cheek and tilted his head marginally to meet her gaze, "I may have a slightly different task for you."_

_The eldest triplet placed his hand over hers in reassurance, "Anything you need,"_

_"That man had mentioned something to me." Akira contemplated carefully, "Sacrificial brides…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Onee-chan/Nee-san – older sister  
> *Ore-sama – Yours Truly  
> *Otouto – little brother  
> *Nani – What  
> *Ai shiteru - "I love you" in the romantic sense  
> *Daijōbu ka – Are you/things alright?  
> *Demo – But
> 
> [1] – Quote by Frank Zappa  
> [2] – Quote by Jane from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, by Stephanie Meyer
> 
> Fun Fact: Based on old Japanese tradition for multiple births, the last to be born is considered the oldest. So technically age-wise, Laito is the oldest being born on March 20th, Kanato on the 21st, and Ayato on the 22nd.
> 
> ~Cassandra


	10. Sacrificial Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

_It hurts… Make it stop…!_

_"Hush now, princess. It will be over soon." The reassurance was drowned out like a whisper through water rushing in her ears, head swimming in an unpleasant fog._

_Her pleads to stop came out as miserable gurgles. It was hard to breathe._

_It was like she had just swallowed a mouthful of scorched ashes, bile rising in her throat and threatening to spill over as she desperately tried to ignore the acidic burn in her chest. The young girl heaved; mouth opening in a silent scream, her body arched off the examining table as fire coursed through her veins and licked at her insides. Her limbs thrashed and frantically tugged at their restrains, barely registering the sting of her cuts despite smelling the blood. That was all there was, the burning and the blood…_

_Otou-sama…_

_"Such a good girl,"_

_Please…_

_"My precious little doll,"_

_MAKE IT STOP…!_

_"Akira…"_

She jolted, lashing out to snatch the person's wrist as they moved to rouse her. It took a moment for her to digest her surroundings – taking in the familiar duck egg walls and mahogany furniture in an attempt to discard the accursed image of the proverbial hell that continuously flashed before her eyes. The pricking of needles, the flames of poison running through her bloodstream, and the phantom feeling of a cold blade tracing patterns on her skin and digging into her flesh lingered, causing a dreaded shiver to crawl up her spine.

"Akira?" a voice called, snapping her back to reality.

Akira blinked owlishly at the wrist she held in a vice grip, gaze trailing up the person's arm before meeting worried crimson pools.

"Subaru…" She uttered, shoulders sagging slightly in relief and loosening her hold.

"Hey," Subaru responded gently as he settled next to her on the bed, kicking the blankets off. He wrapped an arm around her when she tugged him closer and tucked herself against his side, placing a kiss on her crown, "Nightmares?"

"A memory of father – his lab experiments," Akira sighed tiredly, "It may as well have been a nightmare, but… that was such a long time ago."

"He nearly drained you dry a few days ago." the albino remarked waspishly.

"It was not as bad. He could have… he _has_ done worse things." Subaru always hated the faraway look she adopted whenever she began to reminisce her time in that man's care. When they were children, he recalled how lost – how soulless she looked whenever she returned to them. He was often the first to find her – the older sibling trialing behind their uncle as they arrived from their latest visit to that man's estate. He remembered the dread that constantly bubbled in him, fearing that one day she might not return at all.

"Honestly," the female Sakamaki chided, interrupting the albino's train of thought, "You all need to stop punishing yourselves. It was my decision to go to him for answers."

Subaru scowled, "Do you know how damned worried we were when Reiji told us what happened? Like hell we're just going to let this go!"

"Subaru, I…"

"We couldn't protect you!" He ranted on, self-loathing fueling his words, "Back then, we just watched at the sidelines whenever our mothers punished you in our place. We had to wait for you to come back every time you had to visit _that man_ , knowing we couldn't stop him from torturing you. We're failures! We don't deserve – "

"Now, don't say that." Akira rested a hand on her brother's cheek, effectively halting his tirade as she stared at him firmly, "None of you are failures – not in my eyes. Besides, it is my responsibility as your older sibling to look after _you_. My health is of no consequence."

"In that case, it seems that Reiji and I have been negligent in our responsibilities." Akira felt the bed dip behind her, and another arm looped around her waist as her back pressed against her eldest brother's chest. His warm citrusy scent engulfed her, mingling with Subaru's one of fresh pine and roses as she was sandwiched between them, "We allowed that man to hurt you. As _your_ older brothers, that is unacceptable."

"Shuu …" Akira whispered, "It's not your fault. I don't blame any of you."

The blonde planted a chaste kiss to her nape, "We know you don't."

"We're still sorry. You've done so much for us, but we couldn't even keep you safe." Subaru grasped her hand on his cheek, turning his head slightly to press his lips to her palm.

Akira's breath hitched as Shuu's hand slid up her shirt and cupped her breast, gently massaging it. Subaru's arm unwound itself from her waist as he tugged at her undergarments, and the female Sakamaki felt the heat coil in her stomach and the wetness began to seep between her thighs.

Both brothers inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring as the scent of their sister's budding arousal wafted in the air, and guttural growls rose in their chests. The next thing Akira knew, she was on her back with Shuu hovering over her, while Subaru moved lower.

Shuu's fangs lightly grazed her jugular, and Akira gave a pleased hum as his hot breath tickled her exposed skin, "My precious _imouto_ , won't you let us repay you?"

"We'll take good care of you, Akira-nee." Subaru promised, his lips brushing against her inner thighs as he spoke, and ruby eyes shadowed with lust and adoration, "Just relax…"

* * *

**_The clock struck nine._ **

* * *

_"No sacrificial bride has ever survived to the point of the awakening."_

The eldest Sakamaki brother's words rang in Yui's head long after their brief encounter. Thankfully, the blonde vampire did not take the opportunity to drink from her tonight. However, as she acknowledged the green-haired vampire standing before her, she almost wished Shuu had stayed.

Yui recognized him. It was the same man from the brothers' memories – the one who had accompanied Akira to the mansion grounds, and had been romancing the triplets' mother. And from what she had witnessed thus far, none of the brothers seemed overly fond of him – in fact, Subaru had been incredibly agitated by the older man's presence. Shuu didn't appear to be one for confrontation, so she somewhat understood why he had left when he did.

"Please forgive the poor manners of my nephews and niece. I try to smarten them, but it never takes." He attempted to appease as he approached her, "So, what is it that you wish to know?"

" _Ano_ , I…" Yui hesitated. Should she ask? Would he even tell her the truth? The rest of the Sakamaki siblings looked to be as unenlightened about the subject as she was. And while Akira occasionally alluded to being more cognizant than she let on, Yui was well aware that she would not simply disclose the information.

Whether or not this man would be truthful to her, she decided to chance it, "I want to know why I came here. I want to know why I was chosen, and why my father was involved with the s-sacrificial brides."

Richter mouth twisted into a mocking smile, "Chosen? How conceited can you be?"

Yui reeled back in shock at the sudden jeer.

"You came to this house because you are of a suitable bridal age, and were the easiest mortal to obtain." the older vampire ridiculed, "Only a foolish mortal would consider such a thing necessity or chance."

"Then, my father…"

"This does not involve anyone as inferior as your father." Richter cut in.

Yui felt her shoulders sag in relief at his words, and held her hands to her chest, "My father really didn't know about this! _Yokatta_."

She had spoken too soon. Her chest gave off a sharp thud, and the bride fell to her knees as they buckled beneath her. Yui fisted her shirt, right over her heart, as if trying to physically contain the constant strain.

Richter was impassive to the mortal's suffering. Instead, a wistful gleam trickled into his wine pools at the possibility of reuniting with his formerly deceased lover, "Oh… I will finally see you once again. Finally, my darling."

The mortal girl gaped up at him in confusion, unable to fully comprehend the look on his face.

"How I have waited for this moment to arrive." He spread his arms out, as though welcoming her, "Now, come to me."

As the winds blew strongly in her face, Yui could slowly feel her sense of reality fading. The edges of her vision blurred as the vampire knelt before her, his eyes boring into her own as he offered his hand to her.

"Now," he commanded, "Let us go to her."

Yui accepted it without hesitation, her gaze completely glassy and her body utterly susceptible to the vampire's orders, despite her screeching and rattling the chains within the depths of her clouded mind.

…

She found herself entering in the same room she had stumbled upon on her first day at the mansion. The siblings were especially perturbed how she had instantly gravitated towards it; the fact that she had somehow managed to break the locks made them even more unsettled. This time, however, there were no locks. Everything else remained as it was, save for the leather-bound journal laying on top of the linen-covered table.

She watched helplessly as Richter picked up her father's diary – whose secrets she had so desperately sought to unveil – along with the photo of him holding her as a baby.

"There is no further need for this." Her insides screamed with horror as the vampire callously reduced the objects to ash, but her body would not react, no matter how much she willed it to.

With another sweep of his hand, Yui moved as he gestured her to proceed – walking languidly through a passageway behind the last bookcase. It led to another hidden room within the mansion – light blue walls with various portraits plastered across it, and numerous miniature chandeliers hanging overhead.

Although, what caught her attention most was not only the clothing mannequin standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by dark red drapes, but the dress it displayed – a familiar black dress with crisscross patterned straps. It was torn right in the middle, the white roses and ruffles dyed heavily with blood.

"There is no need to hesitate." Richter encouraged, "That dress belongs to you."

 _Hers?_ She had never worn this dress in her life, and if she had, she would have definitely remembered considering the state it was currently in. Nevertheless, Yui stepped forward and gingerly placed her hand on top of the stained rose.

_Crimson bled through her fingers and surrounded her vision, before she was sucked into a void once more. She struggled, yelping in fright as Cordelia emerged from the darkness with a wicked grin and hands outstretched, engulfing her and pulling her further in with no chance of escape._

As she finally turned to face the green-haired male, a coy smile crawled up her lips, "We meet again, Richter."

Richter's features softened, and he bowed respectfully, "My beloved Cordelia."

The wraith smugly observed the fragile human body she now possessed, laughter bubbling in her throat and echoing madly through the walls.

* * *

Shuu, who laid comfortably on Akira's bed, was abruptly pulled from his slumber as the ambiance around him shifted. Azure eyes snapped open, and his brows furrowed as he was reminded of his sister's refusal to deal with the annoyance that they called an 'uncle'.

_"Shall we confront them?" Shuu inquired earlier that evening, with Akira encased in his arms. Subaru was nestled behind her, carding his fingers through her raven locks._

_"Iie," Akira answered sullenly, "Richter is still in possession of an object I've been searching for. We need him alive."_

It looks like he'll have to cater to some unwanted company soon. How troublesome.

…

…

Reiji stood in his study, and continued to skim through the various notes splayed out on his desk. As he poured the murky yellow liquid from one vial to another, the back of his neck prickled unpleasantly. He tensed as he set down the apparatuses, and peered warily over his shoulder.

He'll need to work faster. They were running out of time.

…

…

Subaru leaned against the windowsill. He peeled his gaze from the sight of ghastly winds and the red slowly casting over the moon as it shone ominously over the Sakamaki mansion; ruby orbs narrowed dangerously and he clenched his fists in apprehension of what was to come.

He was not going to let her get hurt. Not again.

If their damned uncle or that disgusting woman dared to harm a hair on her head, there would be hell to pay.

…

…

Akira paused in her trek to the library when she felt the vile woman's aura rise. The atmosphere became practically sickening as her presence slowly filtered into the air, growing stronger as the blonde bride's diminished. She pushed forward once more, her steps unnoticeably hastier as she turned at the end of the corridor, opposite to the direction of her original destination and towards Yui's bedroom.

_"All this trouble for a piece of clothing. No matter…"_

…

…

Laito leaned over the pool table as he prepared to take his shot. He stiffened; his expression instantly shifting as he sensed their unwelcome guests. Their uncle had always been a nuisance in the brothers' lives – the triplets especially had the displeasure of witnessing more of his trysts with their mother than they would have liked to see as children.

There might have been a time where Laito would have cared – become furious, even – at the idea of their relationship. Had Akira not been there, he might have spiraled into the depths of Cordelia's clutches, his mind completely twisted with her form of ' _love_ '. Oh well, that no longer mattered. Right now –

_"…when the time comes, he will lead us right to it."_

He had a task to complete.

…

…

Kanato curled up in the corner of his special room, the preserved wax figures of their previous sacrificial brides lined up neatly on either side. He knew this was coming, but nothing prepared him for the onslaught of emotions that coursed through him at the prospect of seeing that woman again. Fear, hate, and helplessness – but not an ounce of regret.

 _He had long accepted that she was dead to him_ , he thought as he hugged his Teddy closer to his chest, a small glass bottle safely tucked away inside.

…

…

Ayato was jarred awake by the disturbance. He sat up, bright green eyes wide in alarm, before they narrowed in anger. He hurried to Yui's room, slamming the wooden door open without so much as a knock and glanced around searchingly as he stepped inside. He stopped by her bed as he spotted a familiar piece of jewelry, and picking up the cross laying innocently on top of the pink covers.

"Ayato…" the eldest triplet's head snapped up see his older sister leaning against the doorframe with a solemn look on her face.

"This is…" Ayato clenched his fist around the discarded rosary, "Is it time?"

" _Hai,_ " said Akira, " _She's awake._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Otou-sama – a more formal or polite term for "father"  
> *imouto – little sister  
> *Ano – used as an expression of uncertainty. Literally means "Umm…"  
> *Yokatta – Thank goodness  
> *Iie – No  
> *Hai – Yes
> 
> ~Cassandra


	11. Heart of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. However, I do own Akira.
> 
> Warnings: Language, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Gore, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Incest

" _Oi_ , what's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, it's you, Ayato." Cordelia greeted the eldest triplet coyly, "It's been a long time."

The male's bright green orbs narrowed in disdain.

"What have you done?" Ayato demanded, though he was already aware of what had transpired. Akira was never one to lie; she deemed it pointless. If she had wanted something to remain hidden, she would have been rather obscure with the topic or would have simply outright refused to say anything. But when she revealed that his mother had returned, the redhead wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

It was maddening to think that the woman who had tormented him all his life, who he had assumed to be _dead_ for so many years, now roamed freely through the mansion grounds wearing the bride's face. Ayato had never imagined that he would ever witness such a cold expression on Yui's features – her normally sweet and harmless countenance replaced by a sly smile, and a sinister glint shining in those sherbet pink orbs.

"It doesn't appear you're here to say how pleased you are to see me again." Cordelia mused, causing Ayato to click his tongue in annoyance. Clearly, this woman was delusional if she thought that anyone besides his pathetic uncle would be thrilled at her presence. He could never comprehend what the older vampire saw in her – how her nasty personality and unfaithfulness would push him to the point of reviving her.

"As for why I'm here…" the wraith gestured to the older Sakamaki male, "Richter, would you please explain it to him? I need some rest. I'm not fully used to this body yet. She shouldn't even be conscious, yet she's trying to eject me – it's tiresome."

Ayato's steely visage did not falter as she spoke, his sharp stare never straying from his uncle as she walked past him with a smug little smirk and retreated inside.

"What did you do to her?" the redhead asked once she was out of earshot.

A long minute passed before Richter let out a huff in amusement, "I'm sure you already know."

* * *

**_The clock struck ten._ **

* * *

_"So, it's true. The heart you removed is now inside her."_

_"The girl still exists, but only just. However, once she awakens, the girl's soul will be obliterated for eternity… leaving only Cordelia." Richter stated as he gazed up at the moonlit sky, "Indeed, Akira has done well to keep you informed, but not even she could stop the awakening."_

_Ayato gritted his teeth anger as he turned and stormed off in search of the bewitched bride._

The blonde did not even flinch as she sensed Ayato approaching her at the docks and peered at him from the corner of her eye as he stopped a few paces away. "What will you do now, Ayato? Will you kill me again?"

He did not deign to answer her directly. Instead, he told her, "I used to be a bad swimmer."

"Yes, I remember. However," Cordelia turned to face him fully with that same impish look he so despised, "You improved greatly, thanks to me."

Ayato's brows furrowed in aggravation, "Now, it's your turn."

"But surely, you know that I am an excellent swimmer." Cordelia taunted.

_This woman really should have known better than to provoke him._

She barely had the chance to react as Ayato abruptly appeared less than a foot in front of her and shoved her wordlessly into the lake. The wraith yelped as she hit the freezing water, the cold practically seeping into her skin and slowly coursing through her veins. She had almost forgotten how fragile mortal bodies were.

Cordelia attempted to push herself to the surface as her limbs numbed, only to realize that Yui's body refused to comply and she could not seem to move as she wished.

 _W-What is this? Can't she swim?!_ Her arms flailed uncontrollably in her panic, trying desperately to keep herself from sinking further, and liquid filling her lungs as her lips parted in a muffled yell.

…

…

_It's so dark…_

Yui wept with chains coiled durably around her helpless form, and a dense black fog filtered through the air. She couldn't see nor hear, yet she could still feel how her body moved without her volition, and the disconcerting sensation of hands tracing a path across her skin. Her face, her neck, her arms – the ghost of a touch made her recoil and squirm uncomfortably as she cried for them to " _Stop it, stop it!"_ , only for the chains to clench further, tightening around her until she couldn't breathe.

She choked as her lungs seemed to constrict, and her petite frame seizing as the temperature suddenly dropped. Was this it? Was she dying? Her fear heightened as spots clouded her vision, and all Yui could think of was…

_Cold… So cold…_

She didn't know when she had closed her eyes, but as pink pools snapped open, Yui found herself descending to the bottom of the lake.

…

…

"Get lost." The redhead sneered as he watched the harsh ripples and bubbles rising to the water's surface.

Ayato moved to leave. He had merely taken two steps, when a familiar call of his name halted him in his tracks. That voice – it didn't sound like his mother at all; it was too soft, too timid, too _frightened_. Surprise flittered across his features as he glanced behind him, to find Yui staring at him pleadingly as she held onto the dock.

He wasn't entirely convinced, even with Yui's docile tones verbally seeking his aid. Cordelia, while blatantly conniving and coquettish, knew how to portray the victim and manipulate certain situations in her favor when it called for it. Laito had been the most unfortunate recipient to the consequences of her antics when they were children. And though Ayato would never admit it to his sibling out loud, he had admired Laito's resiliency despite the younger being thrown into the dungeon with false accusations and punished for that vile woman's entertainment.

Hearing the human's struggles, Ayato sighed reluctantly, hoping he would not regret it as he walked over to the edge and hoisted her onto the pier.

…

It was just like when he had stumbled upon her in the underground waterway. She couldn't recall a thing – how she had ended up in the lake, or why she had been donning one of that woman's dresses.

That night he found her – had she been possessed back then? It would have certainly explained the odd taste of her blood. The eldest triplet couldn't help but wonder how long Cordelia had been controlling Yui since she had settled into their home. How often did his despicable mother parade around the corridors as their sacrificial bride? Cordelia had played the mortal like a puppet on strings, and the latter was absolutely oblivious to what had occurred whilst she was trapped within the depths of her own mind.

"Ayato-kun?"

Disregarding her state of confusion, Ayato leaned towards her neck, causing Yui to instinctively tense in apprehension.

"Just be quiet. My body is unbelievably parched." He muttered before mercilessly sinking his fangs into her delicate flesh. As the crimson liquid flowed into his mouth, Ayato's eyes widened in astonishment at the flavor that burst on his tongue. While there were remnants of the sickening sweetness of Cordelia's blood, there was also a richness to it that urged him to take heavier gulps and sating a hunger he hadn't even realized he had felt.

"Ayato-kun," Yui snivelled when his incisors dug deeper, but her plea fell on deaf ears, " _Yamete… onegai_ …"

Rather than relinquishing his hold, Ayato wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to drink greedily, ignoring the human's distressed gasps and whines. He knew that if he didn't stop at this rate, he might actually end up killing her. Why couldn't he stop? Why did her blood taste like this?

_Was this the awakening?_

It was Laito's voice that eventually jolted Ayato from his seemingly endless voracity, "Hmmm~ I see. It finally makes sense."

The older redhead finally pulled away with great difficulty, gritting his teeth as he fought the temptation to plunge his fangs back in and drain the blonde girl dry. He stood, his words slightly muffled as he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his blazer, "Damn it… Your blood is so filling now."

"I thought it was strange. Only recently, the tiniest whiff of Yui's blood smelled so sweet that it would drive me crazy." Kanato remarked, hugging his precious stuffed bear close to his chest, "Teddy, it was so hard to restrain ourselves, wasn't it?"

"I'm sure a drink of her blood would be very satisfying. I'm getting excited just thinking about it." Laito purred, salaciously licking his lips in emphasis.

Yui shakily pushed herself to her feet, utter terror plastered on her face as she stumbled a couple of steps back. The triplets' attention was solely on her, and if she lingered any longer, she was certain at least one of them would be enticed to feed.

Turning on her tail, Yui bolted towards the forest and did not dare to look back, fearing that they would give chase. But contrary to her belief, none of the triplets bothered to follow. Instead, they watched as her silhouette disappeared further down the murky dirt path.

Kanato scoffed as he derisively eyed the blonde's departing figure, "Foolish girl. Doesn't she know that running away is pointless?"

" _Ara_ ~ It looks like Bitch-chan is heading back to the mansion." Laito chimed in, "She'll need to be careful. Aki-chan's been fairly restless as of late."

"Tch, if _chichinashi'_ s smart, she'd avoid Akira unless she's planning to live up to her title as 'sacrifice'."

* * *

_Were they behind her? Were they waiting around a corner to ambush her?_

Yui frantically raced through the trail lined with dull trees and bushes, leaves and pebbles crunching beneath her heels, and the sanguine moon glowing ominously overhead. It wasn't long until a familiar maze of red roses came into view, indicating her arrival on the mansion grounds. Though relieved at the sight, the bride was anxious at the possibility of bumping into the remaining brothers, who were most likely lurking somewhere within the estate.

She made a beeline for her bedroom, immediately rummaging through her bedside table and digging out a gleaming silver knife – the same knife Subaru had lent to her the night he had prompted her to escape. She still didn't understand why she hadn't done so; if Subaru's words were to be believed, she could have left. She had the means to ensure that they wouldn't follow her – all it took was a single, well-aimed strike.

 _But killing one of them?_ Yui's grip on the knife hilt tightened. _The notion of it made her sick._

So lost in her bleak ruminations, she did not notice as she was approached from behind, inhaling sharply as a hand firmly encircled her throat.

"Calm yourself, Miss Yui. Struggling will do you no favors." her assailant cautioned, catching Yui off guard when she recognized who it was.

"A-Akira-san…?" the older female's face loomed close to hers, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Interesting… The scent of your blood is much more potent now. It's making me feel a bit peckish – that's quite a first." the raven-haired vampire murmured in bewilderment, before her lips curled into a sneer, a great contrast to her usually composed demeanor that had Yui blanching in dread, "And yet, the mere breath of it also makes me want to rip your throat out. How can something be so enticing but so utterly revolting?"

The blonde's breath hitched. The words shouldn't have shocked her; the brothers had often expressed something similar to the sort whenever they sought to feed from her. But somehow, hearing Akira say them made them all the more disconcerting. From the moment she had stepped into their household, the female Sakamaki had shown nothing but indifference when it came to her blood. And with that, the bride had deemed her a saving grace – a safe haven – in the twisted reality she had lived in, solely because Akira had been the only sibling that had yet to bite her.

"P-Please don't…" she beseeched in hopes of appealing to the sibling's more merciful side that she had been fortunate enough to witness.

But this Akira wasn't one she remembered encountering. Her normally bright sapphire pools were shadowed with a nearly indistinguishable esurience, and her frame tensed in vexation as her dainty fingers pressed against the blonde's throat warningly.

"Be still." the vampire commanded, idly noting how the mortal trembled in her hold as her mouth hovered over Yui's pulse point. The bride attempted to stifle her whimpers as Akira's incisors easily pierced through her skin like a hot needle through paper. The sensation was odd, and did not feel like how most of the brothers had bitten her – while it was still unpleasant, it wasn't the most excruciating she had endured so far. Like Reiji, Akira was careful but less acrid with her methods.

The raven-haired female took slow sips at first, as to not spill a single drop and cause the human further discomfort. But the longer the essence played on her tongue, the more frenzied her feeding became. She began to draw mouthfuls, her grip absently becoming harsher as her teeth dug deeper into supple flesh.

Yui squirmed and wheezed in pain at the rough treatment, silently imploring for Akira to unlatch herself as she mirrored Ayato's earlier actions. This… this was the feeling she had grown so accustomed to, and for some strange reason, it wounded her beyond the physical affliction. But why? _Akira was a vampire._ It was an undeniable truth that constantly lingered in the back of her mind, yet one she often forgot. So why did the thought of Akira not being any different from her brothers trouble her so much? Was it because she had trusted her? No – perhaps it was because Yui had assumed that the female Sakamaki treated her diversely. She had heard snippets of the latter's antipathy towards the previous brides, and the blonde did not want to be deemed as another object of her enmity. In fact, she longed for the opposite.

Surroundings drowned out by her pounding heartbeat, Yui's vision swam as her breathing grew restricted, and her limbs growing weaker as the vital crimson fluid was continuously drained from her. The silver knife slipped from anesthetized fingers, landing on the floor with a noisy ' _clang_ '.

The sound snapped Akira from her ravenous state. Sensing her grasp loosen, Yui wrenched herself from Akira's arms, ignoring the throbbing hematic mess on her neck as she curled up on the edge of her bed.

Akira's eyes were momentarily wide with shock, before her expression settled to one of nonchalance. Tracing the corner of her mouth with her thumb, she wiped off the line of scarlet and delicately licked the excess off the appendage. She hummed, glancing between the fallen blade and the frightened bride, "So you have become afraid of us, then."

"I haven't!" Yui disputed unconvincingly, her tone reflecting her splintering resolve, "But if I carry that with me, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Does it make you feel safer, having the knife with you?" Akira queried blasély with a quirk of her brow. She picked up the knife and twirled it in her hands as she awaited the bride's reply. But the blonde said nothing and averted her gaze in shame. "The fact that you had even considered carrying it with you is an adequate response. As I've mentioned before, Miss Yui – you would be a fool to not be afraid, especially now."

That was true, but it wasn't enough to make Yui _want_ to kill them. She was well aware that they weren't themselves, and that there was something about her – about her blood – that was driving their thirst and prompting their continuous mood swings. Akira was clearly no exception to whatever infliction had affected the brothers.

But as Yui lifted her head to argue, Akira had already vanished from the room, the knife laying innocently on top of the pink bed covers next to her.

* * *

**_Omake ~_ **

"It tasted like that vile woman, but I couldn't stop drinking." the female Sakamaki let out a disgruntled sigh, "The awakening seems to have brought forth primal instincts as well as amplify the need for her blood. How bothersome…"

"Fufufun~ Now, now, Aki-chan – it's almost over." Laito soothed as he encased her in his arms and placed a hand behind her head, guiding towards the curve between his neck and shoulder, while the other rested on her lower back, "In the meantime, let me make it all better and wash away the poison for you~"

Akira took a whiff of his scent to calm herself, looping her arms around his waist to tug him closer. The redhead had shrugged off his blazer and fur-lined hoodie, making it easier for her to pry his shirt open and expose his shoulders and collarbone.

She felt Laito shiver in excitement as she dragged her tongue across his skin, fangs grazing his flesh as she purred, "How lucky I am to have such a good _Otouto._ "

Laito chuckled breathily, pupils dilating with want, "Does this mean I get a reward, _Nee-san_?"

"If you're a good boy while I feed, you can have something a bit… sweeter." Akira nipped at the curve of his neck, taking his hand from her back and deliberately guiding it to the hem of her ruffled skirt, "Does that sound fair?"

" _Yes,_ " Laito moaned, " _Please…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oi – Hey  
> *Yamete – Stop it  
> *Onegai – Please  
> *Ara – Oh  
> * chichinashi – pancake/flat-chested  
> *Otouto – little brother  
> *Nee-san – older sister  
> *Omake – extra or bonus
> 
> ~Cassandra


End file.
